The Queen is Dead
by Jlove00
Summary: AU based on the ups and downs of Dan and Blair's relationship from season 1 and on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: When I heard that the writers were going to have Dan and Blair together in the first season before the writers' strike, I thought it would be interesting to see what it would be like. It seemed Chuck was supposed to be a minor character so I decided to write a multi chapter fic of how Gossip Girl could have played out if Dan and Blair actually got together in season 1. This story will go past season 1 and I think it will be different from the other season 1 fanfics out there. **

**This first chapter takes place right after the episode titled **_**"Bad News Blair." **_**Basically, Serena invites Dan and Blair over for dinner after they make amends. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gossip Girl**

* * *

Dan never thought he would feel this way, but seeing Blair Waldorf in such a vulnerable state at the photo shoot made him actually have sympathy for her. Now they're having dinner at the Van Der Woodsen's with Serena's mother.

"So what movie were you planning to show me last night," Serena asks.

"That was your plan for a first date? How very romantic of you," Blair says sarcastically

"Blair!" Serena scolds Blair

"I think it's nice." Lily stated while sipping from her glass of wine

"Thank you" Dan replies. He blushes while looking down and playing with his food. "Belle De Jour was playing, it's kind of a classic, but now that I think of it, it was a pretty stupid first date."

Blair's looked stunned. "I was…I was planning on seeing that as well, but Serena slept over." Blair stuttered

"By yourself?" Dan asks while looking confused

"Yes by myself!" Blair yells. Serena and Lily giggle as Blair glares at Serena. "But good thing you didn't bring Serena, she can't speak French."

"But there's subtitles" Dan says

"Oh you don't know, Serena can't read" Blair smirks

"Blair!" Serena scolds Blair

.

He could feel the morning dew. The sun was covered with clouds as he waited for the MTA bus. A tinted window black town car pulled up in front of him. The window slid down and a porcelain skinned Blair Waldorf was smiling with dark sunglasses.

"Humphrey, just the person I was looking for. Come in," Blair greets

"What's with the sunglasses? There's no sun." Dan says as his eyebrows rose in confusion

"Get in Humphrey," Blair tells him while gritting her teeth

He opened the door and entered the leather seated car. Even though he's not Blair biggest fan, he had to admit she looked sexy as hell in the Constance uniform.

"Do you know Nelly Yuki is ranked first in Constance?" The car started driving

"Cut the crap Waldorf, what do you want?" He glances over at Blair

"If I want to get into Yale, I need to be ranked higher then Nelly Yuki. That's where you come in." He notices her starting to smirk.

"No, leave me out of this. I'm not getting involved in one of your schemes." He shakes his head

"Humphrey, I'm giving you a ride to school, the least you could do is let me finish."

"Why can't you just ask Nate for help?"

"Nate" She sighed. "Nate's been distant." Blair looked away. He notices a tinge of sadness creep up on her face. He does feel bad for her. Nate hadn't been the greatest boyfriend

"Okay Waldorf, what do you need?" He sees a devilish smile form.

"Well… Nelly Yuki has a crush on you, so I thought you might be a good distraction."

"And you think Serena will be fine with this?" He looks at her skeptically

"The Serena situation is taken care of. I only need you to be a distraction for a week, there is a Calculus exam coming up on Monday, your job is too distract her for the weekend. I heard you both signed up to take the kids from the boys and girls club camping." Blair points her knees towards him as she explains.

"So all of this is for one exam?" He couldn't believe the lengths this girl goes to get what she wants.

"It's 35 percent of our class grade. Besides, our grades are not far apart, we're practically tied, so if she does miserably on this exam, it gives me a leg up."

"Well all of this sounds great for you, but what am I getting out of it?"

"I'll invite your sister to my sleepover next week."

"Yes, because I want my sister to be around you" He says dryly and Blair glares at him

"Fine, my father is friends with William Siy, the head of the English department at Dartmouth. I can get you a meeting and you can show him your writing." Now he's actually considering her offer. This is his chance to guarantee an admission to Dartmouth.

"I want more" He smirks and her jaw begins to clench. "I want a ride in this town car for the rest of the week."

"That can be arranged" She says looking down at her perfectly sculpted nails.

"Also, I want you to get Jenny an invite to any parties you hold."

"She's a freshman Humphrey"

"Okay well, Chuck's available" He could notice her hand clenching into a fist.

"Fine"

"and…" He grins

"Humphrey, you're pushing it" She says in a warning tone

"This is the last night Belle De Jour is playing. I want you to join me." He could see her body starting to become less tense as she is tried to hide her smile

She lifted her chin. "If you're that desperate to watch the movie I guess I can accompany you." He smiles and shakes his head. "Okay…Now, let's get you some clothes and fix…" Blair looks at Dan's hair and scrunches her nose. "Whatever that is on your head... Or at least try."

"Wait, you said she already liked me. So why do I need new clothes?"

"It was worth a try." Dan just rubbed his face in annoyance.

.

Gathering his books from his locker, he notices blonde locks from the corner of his eyes. He glances over to notice the blue eyed blonde smiling at him.

"So you're helping Blair." Serena says grinning. It seems like she is enjoying the fact that the malevolent brunette is corrupting him.

"Yea, why did you approve of her idea?" He asks feeling somewhat insecure about where they are in their relationship.

"Because I need to get on Blair's good side and it will really only be for a weekend Dan."

"So I guess you don't mind if me and Nelly hook up?" Serena gives him a look as you wouldn't dare. He shakes his head. "I don't know what you guys want me to do? Why doesn't she just ask Chuck?" Chuck would be perfect for this, he doesn't have conscious.

"Because Nelly would never go for Chuck. Apparently, Nelly is obsessed with you, Blair really believes you can distract her from studying this weekend. All you have to do is make sure she tries to pull an all-nighter Sunday night. Just hang out with her, maybe show her a little of the Dan Humphrey charm." Serena giggles as he shuts his locker and they start to walk to class.

"So basically you guys want me to mislead her." Dan looks frustrated.

"Come on Dan, she could give Nate the opportunity to speak with Professor Siy, but she's giving it to you. So take it, I know Nelly would."

He doesn't know who he can really trust anymore. Serena's trying to persuade him to help Blair so she can get on her good side and no one is even considering Nelly's feelings.

.

"I'll wait with you," he says after they leave the theater. Blair calls her town car and the gentleman in him takes over and decides to keep her company until it comes.

"Thank you Humphrey," she replies and stares at him with the corner of her eyes as she waits. "So…What did you think?"

"It was erotic." He shrugs his shoulders and she rolls her eyes

"You're such a boy."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting it to be an erotic drama. I mean you have to admit, there were some unnecessary sex scenes."

"I will admit to nothing, Belle De Jour is a classic" She refutes

"Clearly," He says dryly

**Spotted: Serena and Nate leaving Per Se, wonder what Queen B has to say.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

"You knew she would be out with Nate," he says as he notices the hurt in her eyes.

"It's not just Nate, it's that she just ran away…She left me with all the pain." For a second, she looks vulnerable, but it quickly washes away and she has her regular demeanor back.

"I told my best friend I loved her and she ran away," he says. She bursts out laughing. "I see you find my agony amusing."

"O please Humphrey, when was this, elementary school," she smirks and wipes a tear

"It was during freshman year, I took a leap of faith. Anyway, my parents divorced once she was gone, and I was left with no one." He looks away from Blair as he feels completely bare.

"Why are you telling me all of this," Blair asks softly

"Because I know how you feel, it sucks. But, you got your best friend back and I don't think you really want to go back to life without her." He's staring her in the eyes hoping that she would just stop holding a grudge.

She nods and clears her throat. "Thank you Dan."

.

After spending the weekend camping with Nelly, he decides it wouldn't hurt to still be friends with her. Yes, part of him is doing it because he feels guilty for leading her on by cuddling with her on Friday and Saturday night in her tent, but the other part of him actually enjoyed spending time with her.

It's Monday morning, the day of the exam. He enters the courtyards to find Nelly running past him sobbing. Blair is standing with her hand on her hip grinning watching Nelly run away.

"Why is she crying?" Dan asks as he walks up to Blair

"I told her the truth…about you and the deal," Blair says innocently as she twirls her brown locks with her finger.

It all comes to him, she was used him to hurt Nelly, not distract her. Blair needed to make Nelly fear her and now, Nelly is crying and she is going to miss her exam.

"How could you do that to her?" He feels completely livid and disgusted with himself

"We had a deal cabbage patch, you were just as big a part of it as I was." She raises her perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"I don't want to be a part of this, you can set up a meeting with Professor Siy for Nate."

"Don't tell me you're starting to have feelings for her," Blair teases as she smirks

"Why do you have to be such a bitch Blair? No wonder you have no friends." He scowls at her then starts to walk away.

"At least I have more friends then you," She shouts leading him to turn around but still walking backwards.

"You and I both know you really don't." He then turns around and continues to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As always, thank you for the reviews, they really motivate me to write more. I want to point out that season one of will go fast, I think I will have 2 more chapters of season 1 before I get into season 2 which will be a lot longer than the season 1 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

* * *

Serena's smiling, but not to him. Her eyes are elsewhere, he looks over his shoulder to find Vanessa in her bronze floor length dress. Before he can speak, she's gone.

He's pushing, sliding, rushing through the crowd. It's hard to tell who's who with the masks. He searched everywhere, the only place left to look is outside.

"So that's the best friend you were talking about," Blair says as he's standing on top of the stairs. He turns back to find Blair standing in her black floor length dress. "I saw what happened."

They haven't spoken since the Nelly Yuki incident. It seems like she hasn't even noticed that he's been avoiding her, or the fact that he's mad at her. Sometimes he'll stare at her from afar in school and think about all the misery she's caused, but he can never sense a trace of guilt or any empathy from her.

"I have to go"

"She doesn't have the right to be upset you know, it's been two years, you moved on. I think you should be more worried about Serena." She doesn't sound like Blair Waldorf because it actually feels like she's being genuine.

His eyes burrow to insinuate confusion. "I figured I owe you one," Blair says giving a hint of a smile.

"I'll take that as an apology." He grins

Blair rolls her eyes but then her eyes widen. He looks down the stairs to find Nate kissing a tall blonde girl. He glances back over at Blair and notices her becoming tense.

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere." Serena says as she walks up to them. Blair and Dan look surprised to see her. "Who is that?" Serena is follows their eyes down the stairs to see Nate kissing a blonde

"It's Jenny," He says in disbelief

"I am going to kill your sister Humphrey," Blair says as her teeth are gritting and her jaw is clenching.

.

His dad looks confused as he hands him a suit that was just delivered to their loft. The suit has Blair written all over it.

"Who is this from?" Rufus asks

"Blair Waldorf, her birthday party's today and she's just making sure I don't embarrass her or Serena," he says rolling his eyes

He hopes Nate is there because that's only person he can actually talk to. His relationship with Nate has grown stronger since his break up with Blair. But because of their break up, he doubts Nate will actually be there.

.

If there's one thing he's noticed about Blair, she loves to wear black. The dress fits her seamlessly. He doesn't know how someone can be so perfectly put together.

"Humphrey," she greets as he enters the foyer. "The suit looks nice."

"But not me," he smirks. Her lips curve slightly to give him a light smile. "As you know, I'm from Brooklyn, so I couldn't give you something you're accustomed to, but I did try my best." He hands her a box covered with wrapping paper.

"Thank you"

"You haven't even opened it," Dan teases. She rolls her eyes and peels the gift wrap off slowly. He watches her open the box and he can notice her eyebrows display confusion.

"Plane tickets?"

"Okay, I lied, the gift was pretty expensive," he teases. "Serena told me you really missed your father and you guys were really close, so I asked Serena for his number."

"You did?"

He looks away trying to hide his blush. "Yeah, I thought I could get a better read on you if I talked to him, but we ended up talking about your mother. Apparently your mother told him you didn't want to see him for Thanksgiving."

"She did?" Her voice cracks, she looks down, and her shoulders start to slump.

"Yeah, so he wasn't planning on visiting during Thanksgiving. But I told him what your mother said wasn't the case, anyways, those are tickets for you and Serena to visit him in France during Thanksgiving Break." Her head starts tilt up and she stares into his eyes. He gives her a light smile.

"Thank you." She smiles warmly. "How can you afford this?"

"I just gave him the idea, your dad took care of the rest. Basically, I got lucky"

"No, you just paid attention." She then leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek and walks away.

.

Serena has been pulling him into secluded areas of the Waldorf Penthouse the whole night. They've been kissing, groping, teasing. She starts to notice that she is really wearing him down so she finally gives in and leads him upstairs towards Blair's room. They slightly open the door to see Blair and Chuck making out on Blair's bed. Serena quickly shuts the door and looks at him.

"What the hell was that?" He asks

"I don't know, but Nate can't find out"

.

His father hasn't been home as of late and he doesn't know why. He actually doesn't mind today because he's lying on top of a beautiful blue eyed blonde. Their clothes are on the floor and he's tracing kisses from her neck to her collarbone.

Her legs are endless and her breasts are perfectly plump. He doesn't see any imperfection.

_Why is she with him again?_

It's nerve-racking. He's about to lose his virginity to Serena. She's experienced and he isn't. He's terrified about not being able to satisfy her. From what he's heard, virgins don't last very long.

After going down on her, Serena tells him she's ready. Once he's inside her, he knows this isn't going to end well.

He doesn't last very long and he can tell she hasn't reached her climax. It's embarrassing and she's as nice about it as she can be.

.

Dan notices a grinning Nate walking towards his table during lunch. It's surprising because Nate usually sits with Chuck.

"Hey," Nate says as he sits down with his lunch.

"What do I owe the pleasure," Dan says arching an eyebrow

"Serena told me about last night," Nate smirks. "She says you've been acting weird since."

"She told you?"

It's hard to understand why she had to tell Nate. It's even more frightening to imagine Nate telling Chuck as Chuck would probably post it on Gossip Girl.

"Yeah, she couldn't really go to Blair about it, seeing as how mean she can be." Nate had a point and he was relieved Blair didn't know. He would never hear the end of it from Blair.

"How was your first time with Serena?" He's curious but also scared of Nate's response.

"I don't even remember to be honest." Nate smiles and he chuckles. "Dan, stop freaking out, you're only freaking Serena out more. "

"I sucked man." He shakes his head. "I just hate that she's more experienced….And it's not like she's had sex one or two more times than me."

Nate smirks. "Dude, stop worrying so much, you just need more practice."

Nate was right and it's not like Serena wasn't willing to try again.

"By the way, I had sex with Vanessa."

"Okay," he says looking quizzically

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it." Nate's takes the last bite of his sandwich.

"Yea, it's fine."

"Oh, and don't tell Blair, we're getting back together."

.

There are no more leaves left on the trees. His heating isn't working and he has to shiver his way to sleep. His phone beeps and he finds a picture of Blair buying a pregnancy test.

So she's pregnant, but who the hell is the father?

.

She's the school slut. No one fears her anymore. Fear is something she can do without, but respect is something she thought she would always have.

'_Splat'_

Her hair is covered with yogurt.

Okay, maybe fear is still important.

She feels a warm hand on her shoulder, she looks over to find a dark haired boy standing by her side. She watches him walk towards the MET steps to his sister.

"You guys know Jenny has been dreaming about Nate for the past couple of months. She's been saying his name in her sleep."

"Dan!" Jenny exclaims. She watches her former minions giggle and poke fun at the tall blonde. She looks towards him and he gives her a warm smile.

Her day just got a little brighter

.

He won, she had no one else.

"Let me be more succinct. You held a certain fascination…when you were beautiful, delicate and untouched. Now… now you're like the Arabian my father used to own. Rode hard and put away wet. I don't want you anymore, and I can't see why anyone else would," Chuck states while holding his drink and sitting on a bar stool.

She watches Chuck turn his head to be punched by Dan. Chucks on the floor rubbing his eye while Dan stands over him

"You're a fucking asshole," Dan says in disbelief and then spits on him before he is grabbed and thrown out of the bar. She heads out of the bar to see him standing outside.

"I didn't need you to do that," She says because Blair Waldorf doesn't need any pity

"Of course," Dan replies and gives her a smug smile. Blair starts walking back to the penthouse as Dan starts to follow her.

"What were you even doing there?" _How did he even get in?_ She thinks

"Well, if you must know, I was a little down, I told Serena I loved her and she didn't say it back." Dan sighs

"So you planned on drinking your misery away." She raises an eyebrow

"At least it's better than giving in to Bass." A surge pain floods through. It reminds her of what he said. She knows this is it, her last night in New York. She looks at the innocent boy for the last time.

"I have to go Humphrey."

.

"Where are you going Blair?" Serena asks while watching Blair pack in her room as she was hoping to catch the next flight to France. She looks up to see Dan standing beside her. "Dan told me what Chuck said to you, we're worried."

"I'm leaving as I'm just a slut to everyone here." She's unable to control her emotions and can feel her tears falling to her cheeks while she continues to pack.

"You're not a slut or a whore," Dan says as he steps closer to the edge of her bed to face Blair.

"You don't truly believe that," she refutes weakly

"I do, you've only slept with two people in your life, I've slept with one, and Serena here has slept with god knows how many people." He smirks

"Dan" Serena scolds Dan and Blair laughs. It's been a long time since she's actually laughed.

"I'm scared, I feel alone," she says softly in a tone of vulnerability. She watches him come closer to slowly take her folded dress from her hands and tosses it onto her bed.

"Don't leave… you're not alone, you have Serena, she's always going to be there for you. I'm sure Nate will come around if you give him time." He hands her a tissue from the tissue box placed on her bed. "And Blair, you'll always have Brooklyn." Dan smiles as she takes the tissue.

She could see Serena fall even harder for him, and she couldn't agree more because at that moment, she fell for Dan Humphrey.

* * *

**I probably won't be able to update the next chapter of this story until I'm finished writing my other fic. So it probably won't be for a while, but I hope you guys can hang in there until I do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot and keep me motivated. Reviews are the only way I can tell if I should continue with this story, so please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Dan watches his sister becoming captured by another boy. There's nothing more disgusting then watching your sister make out with her boyfriend. He doesn't like Asher, Nate told him about catching Asher making out with some girl the other night.

He tells Jenny but she doesn't believe him. She actually ridicules him and leaves with Asher in her arms. He finds Serena sitting next to Blair on the MET steps.

"That was pretty funny," Serena teases and giggles.

"Yes, it's funny to hear my baby sister say I'm ugly," He says dryly

"Awww, I think you're cute," Serena pinches his cheek

"Humphrey, I think we can help each other out here," Blair gives him a devilish grin. He realizes if he wants to get through to his sister, he needs to sell his soul to the devil.

.

"T-shirt and jeans, really Humphrey." Blair looks him up and down and scrunches her nose as they're standing in the corner of the room of a party filled with people in a large upscale apartment. Dan rolls his eyes. "So, I told Kayla about the plan, and she is willing to be our mistress."

"You do realize Kayla isn't the most attractive girl." He looks back at her

"Yes, she isn't but, it was short notice, and I knew she would be willing to play along."

"Dude, T-shirt and jeans?" Nate questions as he walks up to Dan.

"O my god, I'm not here to party, I just want to get the video of Asher and Kayla, go home, watch some South Park, and go to sleep." Dan explains exasperatedly

"Wow, you should keep a journal," Blair responds wryly

"ha, ha, if you must know, I'm tired from having passionate sex Serena." Blair scrunches her nose and looks disgusted while Nate laughs. "Now can we make this happen, I need my sleep, I'm about to pass out on top of Blair."

.

He was exhausted, but Blair demanded they go to her place and transfer the video onto her laptop which is absurd, she could just ask Dorota to do it. Asher ended up making out with Kayla, but first, they had to get him plastered. That's where Nate came in.

The elevator opens and for them to find Chuck standing by Blair's foyer.

"What the hell? Humphrey," Chuck says looking disgusted.

"What are you doing here," Blair asks haughtily. He watches Chuck slide over and touch her arm.

"I missed you Blair," he whispers as Blair pulls her arm away

"Did your dad miss the Arabians as well," Dan says rolling his eyes. Blair glares at him while Chuck's jaw clench.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be worried about Serena, she did receive a mysterious present today." Chuck states smirking. "So why don't you go to her aide."

He's tired of Bass's games, so he decides hit Bass where it hurts, hopefully Blair plays along.

"Blair," he says softly and steps closer. He tucks her hair behind her ear with his fingers. "I think we need to go upstairs to finish that thing."

Her body begins to heat up as his fingers graze her forehead to the back of her ear. She is fighting her eyes to stay open and all she can give him is a nod.

"You like Humphrey!" Chuck yells smirking. Her eyes widen as she stands frozen and Chuck laughs. "You let him touch your hair, only boyfriends are allowed to touch your hair."

"Oh please, me and cabbage patch? He's from Brooklyn, and he gets his haircut from cost cutters," She responds as she laughs it off. "I would rather be known as the school slut then be seen with Dan Humphrey."

She just feels awful. Looking over at Dan's hurt face makes her hate herself. She regrets it right away. He was the only person she truly trusted, he could lift her mood and help her through any hurdle she faced. He had become her best friend.

"Yeah, so….um," Dan says looking away to hide the pain. "I'll leave you two alone." He starts to walk away.

She can't let him leave, it's too soon. This isn't how the night was supposed to go. She hoped they would post the video on Gossip Girl together and enjoy the comments section. Maybe have some macaroons and drink the Barolo Monfortino wine she bought for tonight.

"Wait," She says abruptly. "What about helping me transfer the video onto my laptop," she asks. He continues to walk towards the elevator and ignores her.

"So, how may I be of service," Chuck teases while smirking.

"I think you need to leave Bass," Blair replies sternly.

It takes her twenty minutes of turning Chuck down before he gives up. Once he's gone, she can't help but hope to hear her elevator ding as she curled up on her bed. Her heart is becoming filled with guilt, it's a unexpected emotion… Blair Waldorf doesn't do guilt.

She wouldn't say she liked Dan that much. It could be considered a crush. Yes, people would think of it as more if they knew she considered blackmailing Jenny into stealing his journal. But she knows that isn't the case, she only started dreaming of him, apparently, thanks to Dorota, she now knows she moans his name while she sleeps.

Sometimes she imagines how they would appear at a UES event. She believes their black and brunette hair contrast perfectly with each other.

When she's with him, she feels something she hadn't in a long time, a glimmer of happiness. It was exciting, she was hooked and wanted more.

.

He enters the girl's bathroom livid. Blair's looking at herself in the mirror while rubbing lip gloss on her lips. When she sees him, he can notice her lips forming into a smile through the mirrors reflection.

"Humphrey, what are _you _doing here," She says smiling with her dimples forming. He must be mistaken because she sounded a little excited.

"It's all over Gossip Girl, you posted the video," he says while walking closer as her back is turned against the sink. "Blair, you were only supposed to blackmail her."

If Jenny finds out he had something to do with it, she'll hate him and their relationship will be further damaged then it already is. It's been scary to see his sister becoming more and more distant as the year went by.

"I wasn't supposed to do anything, as I recall, you left my penthouse ignoring my calls," Blair states in a defensive tone and has her arms across her chest.

"So you decide to humiliate my sister. You know you would have gotten whatever you wanted from her if you just threatened her," he refutes. He begins to pace back and forth while running his hand's through his hair.

"As entertaining it is to see you squirming, I have a class to attend." Blair begins to walk away

"Blair." She stops and turns her head to look at him. "You're killing me here, how do you expect us to be friends when you keep pushing me away."

Blair shrugs her shoulder. "No one's putting a gun to your head, do whatever you want."

He watches her walk away as he shakes his head in disbelief. Sometimes he doesn't even think she's human.

.

It's Friday night and he's sitting on his bed with headphones in his ear listening to Future Islands wondering where Serena is. He looks over to find Nate entering his bedroom through the window after using the fire escape.

Nate smirks. "Vanessa recommended it," Nate says pulling a desk chair to sit in front of him.

"I see you and Chuck haven't made up," Dan says while pulling his ear buds off.

"No, and I don't think our relationship will ever be the same." Nate gives him a look he's never seen before. It's the most serious he's seen Nate. Nate's mood seems to change and his lips start to curve again. "So I heard Blair posted the Asher video on Gossip Girl."

"Yeah, she's pure evil, wicked, yet… I want her, and I'm scared shitless." There's a lump in his throat for admitting it.

"What!" Nate exclaims with a smile. He watches Nate almost falls off his chair. "What about Serena?"

"I'm in love with Serena, but she's been acting weird and avoiding me. I can feel us drifting apart," Dan states and starts using his fingers to play with his notebook. "The thing about Blair is, she's different, unpredictable. The more time I spend with her, the deeper I fall for her. I can't get her out of my head, she's in all my stories now."

"You know I want Blair," Nate says and it seems as though he's marking his territory.

"But you want Serena as well."

"Too shay." Nate smiles. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, I haven't spoken to Blair for days and it's not like she would ever reciprocate my feelings." He watches Nate stand up

"Let's get something to drink." Nate pats him on the back and walks out the door. "Oh, and don't forget the fake ID Serena bought you."

.

He's been studying for the SAT's and hadn't seen Serena for a week. When the day of the test arrived, he thought there was a chance he might run into her, but he found somebody else taking the exam for her. He knew something fishy was going on, but Serena texted him that she was fine and he didn't want to seem too clingy.

"Hey, I'm going to head out to the bar," Rufus says as Dan is sitting on a chair and writing in his journal over a desk. He nods and watches his father leave the loft.

It's beginning to be very mysterious as to how busy his father has been. All the signs point to him dating someone, but he doesn't understand why his dad isn't more open about it.

His cellphone buzzes and he finds _Blair's_ name across the screen. She tells him to meet her downstairs in an hour and that it's very important.

An hour passes and he reaches the front of his building where he finds a town car parked.

"What's so important Blair," he asks as he sits in the town car. She gives the driver the address and the car starts to move.

"You've been avoiding me for weeks," Blair says raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you noticed." Dan turns his head towards her. He can notice her nervously tapping her nails against the leather seats.

Yes, he avoided her, but she acted like he never even existed.

"I miss you," Blair says softly

"Oh." It was all Dan could mutter because he was in complete shock

"Wow, I'm sorry, it's obvious you didn't miss me so…." Blair feels completely humiliated. Her cheeks are blushing and she is looking out the window.

He places his hand on top of hers and she glances back to meet his gaze

"I miss you too," he replies softly and smiles. He can tell she's trying to fight a smile.

"Well I have a tough time believing you," Blair says haughtily and lifting her chin proudly.

"You're unbelievable." Dan shakes his head as he is chuckling.

"I know." Blair looks at him, tilts her head, and batters her eyelashes. He gives her a smile and she feels butterflies in the pit of her stomach. "Anyways, to why you're here….It seems Serena is in trouble, as you know she didn't make it to the SAT exams today."

"I noticed, but it doesn't seem like she wants to talk about it." Dan shrugs his shoulders

"She's with Georgina Sparks. I can't get through to her, but since Serena has a soft spot for you, I thought you might be able to help."

"Who's Georgina," Dan asks.

"She's the devil…Now, we're going to a Beatrice Inn where Georgina has booked a VIP room for them." Dan looks stunned and he begins to run his hand through his hair.

"Wow, Serena's at a nightclub."

"Your so naïve Dan. Sometimes I think you're too innocent for this world. You're going to get hurt if you don't adapt," Blair says as their hands are intertwined and she rubs the top of his hand with her thumb.

.

The music's loud, it's his first experience in a nightclub. It's an exclusive club so it isn't as crowded which makes everything easier. Blair and him are walking hand and hand through the crowd, she's leading him into a dark doorway.

The VIP room has its own secluded dance floor. They spot Serena sitting in the corner with a crowd.

Dan now understands what Blair was speaking of as he watches Serena snort a line of cocaine. Serena looks shocked to see him and Blair standing in front of the table.

"Dan," Serena says as her brows furrow in confusion.

"So this is what you've been up too," he asks.

Serena begins to quickly gather her things.

"Dan Humphrey, we meet again," Carter says as he smirks and sits next to Serena.

"We need to leave," Serena replies as she gets up and leaves the table. Serena looks at Blair. "I can't believe you brought him here." Serena shakes her head

"You didn't give me much of a choice S," Blair responds

"Where do you think you're going," Georgina asks as she stands behind them with a drink in her hand. Dan's eyes widen as he turns around

"Sarah?" Dan's eyes squint to make sure it's actually Sarah

Blair has to give Georgina credit, she really knows how to scheme. But it's clear Georgina has a weakness, and it's Dan. They've gotten to know each other pretty well and after Georgina speaks with Dan, she lets Serena come with them.

.

"How long have you been doing it," Dan asks as he is pacing back and forth on the street as Blair enters her town car.

"Dan, you just have to trust me, please, I just need time," Serena pleads

"I'm not going to be a part of some fucking train wreck waiting to happen," Dan shouts.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's not like that," Serena states. Dan just looks down and shakes his head. "Just come to Blair's, we can talk about it more."

"No, I'd rather be alone right now." He looks up to see Serena looking disappointed. Serena just gives him a nod and enters the Blair's town car.

.

Blair remembers the old Serena. She was careless, wild, and lived life to the fullest. Dan was the first boy to keep her interested and somewhat tamed.

"I can't believe your back on the wagon," Blair says as she shakes her head while sitting in the town car driving back to Blair's penthouse. She remembers the Serena who would come over to her place after midnight during a school night smelling like alcohol.

"Blair, I'm done with that stuff, you know I've changed," Serena replies as her eyes plead

"You did, but it's clear that was just a faze." Blair folds her arm across her chest and looks away

"It's not B, Georgina's blackmailing me into hanging out with her." Blair glances over at Serena and notices her starting to sob.

"Serena," Blair says softly and puts her hand on top of Serena's. "Is it that bad?"

Serena nods. "And now I'm stuck, if I tell Dan the truth, he'll break up with me." Blair's never seen Serena so hung up over a guy, but she does understand the Humphrey charm. "I know it's crazy, but I think I'm going to marry him someday." Serena sobs

.

Blair calls Dan and tells him to come over. Once the elevators open to Blair's penthouse, he finds Nate and Chuck standing in the foyer.

"Well, this is awkward." Dan glances at Chuck then Nate. Nate doesn't seem pleased to be in the same room as Chuck.

"Do you know why we're here," Nate asks.

"I think so, me and Blair found Serena doing cocaine with Carter," Dan says and watches Nate and Chuck look at each other then back at him.

"Carter Fucking Baizen," Chuck says with disgust.

"You should be worried, Carter's dangerous. He's always up to something," Nate warns Dan

"She was with Georgina Sparks too," Dan looks at Nate for more answers

"Well it looks like the old Serena's back," Chuck smirks

They hear high heels and look over to see Blair walking gracefully down her stairs. All three boys are staring at her but she is only looking at Dan.

"Humphrey," Blair states and Nate raises an eyebrow as Chuck rolls his eyes.

"What's going on with you two," Nate asks

"Waldorf wants something she can't have," Chuck answers with a smirk and Blair glares at Chuck.

His heart starts beating faster. Is Chuck actually insinuating that Blair having feelings for him? He glances over to Blair who is blushing.

"I didn't know Blair Waldorf blushed," Chuck grins

"Shut up Chuck," Blair shouts and Chuck laughs.

.

Dan runs his hand through his hair as Serena tells him everything. He starts to realize this world isn't for him. Serena's past is too much to handle. She made a sex tape, then left the man for dead. The first thing that crosses his mind is who becomes friends with Georgina Sparks in the first place. Georgina losing her virginity to Chuck in the sixth grade should've been enough of a warning.

It's clear now that Serena's a free bird. He holds her back and doesn't think he can make her happy in the long run.

"Dan, you've been quiet," Serena says looking down at her feet as she is sitting in Blair's living room surrounded by Blair, Chuck, Nate and Dan. Everyone is looking at him and waiting for him to respond.

"Yeah, I know…I was just thinking," Dan says

"About us," Serena asks as she looks worried and he nods. "Do you not want to be with me?"

"It's just too much," he says softly as he watches a tear roll down Serena's cheek. "I think I should leave." He turns his heel and heads toward the elevator.

.

Blair storms into the loft with her high heels clunking against the hardwood floor.

"What are you doing here," Jenny asks vulgarly.

"Out of my way little J," Blair says haughtily as she walks past Jenny into Dan's room to find him writing in his notebook on his desk. "What were you thinking?" Blair is in Dan's room with her hands placed by her hips. "How can you be so cruel, Serena's been crying for hours."

Dan stands up to and closes the door to his room. "You got what you wanted," he says

"What are you talking about cabbage patch?"

Dan sits back on his desk chair and puts both his hands behind his head

"I'm having trouble figuring you out Waldorf," he replies smiling

She's an enigma. Everything that comes out of her mouth seems like a smoke screen. Sometimes he thinks her eyes are undressing him but her words make him construe the opposite.

"You told me I'm too good for this world, and then all of a sudden I see Serena snorting Cocaine. Don't try to play innocent, this is what you wanted."

"Why would I want you to hurt Serena?"

"I don't know, you're cruel." Dan stands up and steps closer. "Manipulative, evil, wicked, immoral, I can go on," Dan answers smirking.

"You're a judgmental prick," Blair spats back and folds her arm around her chest.

He smiles. "That I am….I can help you with Georgina."

"How?" Blair raises a perfectly picked eyebrow

"She tried to kiss me, I think she might have a crush on me. I can bring her to you."

Blair grins. "hmmmm, Humphrey, I like the way you think."

"But one condition, Serena never finds out I helped you."

"Why would you want that?"

"I want to make it easier for her to get over me."

Dan was different. He was nothing like the people she knew from the Upper East Side. She knows he's special.

.

Blair called him to tell him Georgina had been taken care of and assured him the sex tape would never be released. She also told him that his family was invited to the Van Der Woodsen's that night which he thought was weird. It was even weirder when his father told Dan he already knew.

His dad finally admitted that he was dating Lily Van Der Woodsen which came as a shock. Jenny was ecstatic because she thought it would help with her social status, but he wasn't pleased with it.

.

"Dude, I guess good thing you broke up with Serena," Nate teases as he takes a sip from his champagne flute. Dan rolls his eyes as he scans the room for a feisty brunette. "She's in Serena's room."

"Are you okay with me and Blair," he asks

Nate smirks. "Yeah, that's if she wants you." Dan chuckles. "You'll have to wait though."

Nate tells him about their summer plans. To his surprise, he's going to travel in Europe with Nate and Chuck for the summer. Lily and his father thought it would be a great surprise to pay for the trip.

"The first stop is Amsterdam," Nate says as he smirks. Nate notices Dan not looking to happy about it. "Dude, she's going to France for the summer anyway. You're a part of the Upper East Side now, no more slumming it in New York for the summer."

"That's all fine and dandy, but why is Chuck coming, I thought you hate him."

"And that's why it's important for you to tag along," Nate says as Dan smiles and shakes his head.

.

Serena tells Blair about Lily paying for Dan's trip to Europe with Chuck and Nate. Serena's visibly upset that Dan will be spending the summer with Chuck. They both know how bad an influence Chuck can be and if she was honest, she's a little disappointed as well. It just gave her more of a reason to go to her father's for the summer.

.

She feels a hand grab her and pull her into Lily's bedroom as she walks down the hallway.

"Humphrey, what are you doing," Blair asks haughtily as she watches Dan standing in front of her with their noses practically touching.

"I wanted to say goodbye, I'm leaving for Europe tomorrow," Dan says staring at her in the eyes as her back is against the closed door.

"Goodbye," Blair replies then turns around, but Dan's arm grabs her and pulls her in to his arms.

He's staring at her lips and holding her tight against him. Her heart was pounding and she felt so ready to burst with anxiety and lust that she couldn't handle it. She melts into his arms as he leans in and gives her a soft kiss. She's been waiting for this. It deepens as she starts with his upper lip. His knee is between her thighs and her arms are around his neck. He's pulling her closer with his hands which are around her waist. He's hers and she knows it. As he pulls away, she bites his lower lip and stares into his eyes lustfully.

"I just wanted to give you something to look forward to once you come back from France," Dan says grinning as their foreheads are against each other. He leans in and gives her a peck on the lips then lets her go and leaves smirking.


	4. Chp 4 Hamptons

**A/N: Okay, so chapter is based on the Hamptons and the story will go a lot slower then the last 3 chapters. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

After visiting her father in France, Blair decided to spend the rest of her summer in the Hamptons with Serena. They spent the past 3 days shopping, dining, and watching Serena mourn over Dan Humphrey.

Dan's marked her. Blair can still feel him on her lips. She hasn't been with anyone else this past summer, but worries Dan isn't doing the same. It's embarrassing and she's disappointed in herself. Blair didn't think she could ever become so pathetic over a boy. She was Queen B and he was Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn.

The boy's flight back to New York was yesterday, but she hasn't heard from Dan. After Dan left, Rufus and Lily became engaged, meaning it will be a priority for him to attend the white party.

Once Blair had dinner with Serena, she decided to call it a night and left for her beach house. It wasn't quite as large as Cece's beach home, but it met the standards of a person living alone. Everything in the house was white, from the walls, to the sofa's, to the table. Even her duvet and the sheets to her bed were white.

As she reached the deck to her beach house, she found Chuck standing and waiting in a pink suit while holding peonies outside her glass backdoor.

"Blair," Chuck whispers as he steps closer and hands her peonies.

"What do you want," she asks in an annoyed tone.

"You" Chuck smirks

"But I don't want you, so please, grab a breath mint and let me be."

Blair unlocks her backdoor and walks into the living room with Chuck following her every step.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're actually serious about Hum Dum Humphrey." Chuck walks around her while taking in her body. "I took your virginity Blair, that has to mean something"

"You could probably say that to half of the girls attending Constance," Dan teases as he smirks and leans his shoulder against the doorframe of the backdoor with one of his arms folded behind his back. He looks to be hiding something. "I'm sure there will be new additions to that list once the new freshmen begin attending this fall."

Her lips begin to burn as she meets his gaze. Dan looks better, he's tanner, and his hair slightly longer. She notices him lick his lips and she becomes overwhelmed with warm desire. It's been a long time and she has a certain itch that needs to be scratched.

"Why don't you mind your own business Humphrey," Chuck replies in an irritated tone.

"I think you should leave Chuck. You obviously weren't thinking about her when you were fucking every girl who eyed you this past summer."

Chuck's clenches his jaw. "Yes, I suppose I might add your sister to that list," Chuck retorts with a smirk as he turns his heels and heads out to the deck walking past Dan.

Dan smiles and her heart flutters. He steps closer while hiding something behind his back.

"Hi," Dan greets

"Hi," Blair replies smiling sheepishly.

He's close, mere inches away, looking down into her eyes as they can hear the ocean from outside her backdoor. Dan presses a dark red rose against the tip of her nose slyly and she can't help but smile as she takes the rose while continuing to meet his gaze.

"Thank you," Blair says softly and her hand begins to intertwine with his.

She watches him lift her hand to meet his lips. "I missed you."

Her heart warms to his admission. "You may have crossed my mind as well." Blair smiles coyly not letting go of his hand.

As Dan watches her lead him into the kitchen in her knee high strapless green patterned dress, he begins to think back on his day. He came home at 3 A.M. to an empty loft after Nate forced him to join Bass for drinks after their flight.

Once he reached the loft, he passed out on his bed to be woken up hours later by a smirking Nate. Nate told him that his father and sister were residing at the Hamptons in Cece's beach house. To add fuel to the fire, Nate also told him Chuck was planning to sweep Blair off her feet.

"How was your summer," Blair inquires putting the rose in a glass vase filled with water.

"It was terrible," Dan answers smiling in his long sleeve Henley. "I don't think I can ever go on another trip with Chuck again. I saw a lot of things I shouldn't have."

She laughs and he grins leading him to walk slowly towards Blair while continuing to meet her gaze. It still throws him off when Blair laughs, or gives him a smile. They've been friends for a year now, but her smile was never like this.

Noticing her back against the counter, he lifts her on to the counter top and meets her gaze.

Dan leans in and their lips meet. It felt better than before. Her lips parted slightly below his and her hands pulled him more tightly to her, not wanting to have any distance between them.

She wrapped her legs around him as he ran his fingers through her hair. He kisses her with urgency as his hands begin slide along her waist, pulling her against him. She moans in encouragement as his tongue slides into her mouth.

They pull away breathless and meet each other's gaze. His eyes are dark and filled with lust. She begins to traces kisses alongside his jaw to his neck. "Blair," he groans. She doesn't want to wait anymore. Her legs pull him closer as she grabs his hand and slides it down her dress.

"You're not wearing any underwear," Dan says in disbelief

She pulls away and gives him a devilish smile. "I knew your plane landed yesterday, I've been waiting."

She begins to place kisses on his bare stomach as she lifts his shirt off and throws it on the kitchen floor. "O my god, relax…slow down," Dan says as he pulls away and laughs

"No," she pouts "I've waited all summer"

She presses her body against him, closing all the space between him, she kisses his lips harder, her hands exploring as much of him as she can touch and she can tell she's wearing him down. His fingers finally enter her core and she moans while her eyes roll back.

"Blair….you're so wet," Dan whispers as she traces kisses down to his bare chest.

She begins to unbuckles his belt but Dan's stops her and leans his forehead against hers

"Blair, we're going too fast. We should wait, at least until we tell Serena." She gives him a slight nod while catching her breath and meeting his gaze.

.

They reach the deck to stare into the ocean glistening from the moon as Dan's hand is on Blair's lower back. She just wants some alone time with Dan to catch up. They haven't spoken to each other since he's been traveling and she's been in France.

She feels Dan's slender hands slide down to her ass and grab her left butt cheek.

"Humphrey!"

Dan smiles and winks. "Come on princess, let's get closer to the water."

"Dan!" Serena calls happily

They glance over to find Serena running towards Dan from the beach in her strapless black knee high dress. Blair watches Serena jump on Dan for a hug and spin her like the movies.

She can't believe she has to witness this.

"O my god, I can't believe you're here, we have to catch up," Serena says radiantly and Blair rolls her eyes

"Yeah, sure, let's take a walk on the beach," Dan replies smiling lightly

"Great!" Blair clasps her hands together giving Dan a fake sweet smile. "Why don't you two catch up, I'll head back in, I think Chuck was looking for me anyway."

"Okay." Serena shrugs and starts walking towards the ocean as Dan stays put and stares at Blair

"Blair, I don't like games," Dan mutters under his breathe

"This isn't a game, it's me or her." Blair folds her arms across her chest.

Blair isn't playing anymore. She's not going to join them to watch Serena constantly flirt with Dan. He needs to choose who he's here for.

"Serena! I can't go, I promised Blair we'd watch Breakfast in Tiffany's," Dan says giving Blair a smug smile as Blair tries to fight her smile.

"You're smarter than I thought," Blair replies haughtily and turns her heels to walk back inside.

.

It was sweet of Dan to bring Breakfast in Tiffany's over, but they didn't catch much of the movie. The night mostly consisted of making out and teasing. She did most of the teasing and was surprised with his ability to control himself, Chuck pushed for sex while Nate avoided it. Dan was somewhere in between.

That night they slept in the same bed with his arms wrapped around her waist. It was pleasant and she felt serene. Rufus didn't know Dan was in the Hamptons and wouldn't have appreciated him coming home so late, so he decided to sleep at her place. She didn't mind.

.

The next day, Blair was tanning with Serena by the pool of Cece's beach house.

"Why didn't Dan come back to the house last night," Serena asks tilting up slightly from her lounge chair and staring at Blair curiously.

"Oh, it was getting late and Humphrey was afraid to face Rufus for being out so late," Blair explains.

Serena eyes Blair suspiciously then tilts her body back down and continues to tan.

Serena was ecstatic to have Dan living with them for the next week. Blair did everything in her power to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She was tired of hearing about their relationship and it made her blood boil listening to Serena's plan to seduce him.

"Get a clue Serena, he's not into you," Blair says with a little bite in her tone causing Serena to recoil.

"Geez B, I didn't know I was bothering you."

"I'm sorry for my tone, but Dan told me he's not interested last night. He thinks of you as a friend and hasn't been in love with you since the Georgina incident," Blair explains calmly.

Dan never told her that, but she needs to make sure Serena stays away from Dan's bedroom. She would've felt guilty if Serena actually deserved Dan, but she doesn't. Serena spent this past summer dating Carter Baizen, so it's hard for her to actually have any sympathy for Serena.

"Wow, I thought he still loved me," Serena replies quietly looking wounded by Blair's words.

"I'm sorry S, but you know how judgmental Cabbage Patch can be. Besides, you have Carter waiting for you back home."

"Ladies," Nate greets and they glance over to find Dan and Nate walking over to their lounge chairs.

Blair watches Dan walking closer to them while wearing a baby pink colored dress shirt with white pants. His collar is unbuttoned and she can notice his chest sticking out.

"Not bad Humphrey," Blair says looking at Dan

"It's Nate's, apparently I have to dress a certain way when in the Hamptons," Dan responds wryly

"Yeah dude, we're not in the city, you're going to look out of place if you don't. Besides, who wears a t-shirt while playing croquet?" Nate looks at Dan quizzically

Dan shrugs his shoulders

"With my grandfather and his friends," Nate voice rises

"Yes Humphrey, it's a sport filled with class, you're playing croquet in the Hamptons, not baseball in the streets of Brooklyn with a tree branch," Blair states haughtily

Dan rolls his eyes. "I don't live in a third world country Blair, I'm middle class."

"Tomatoe, tomato."

Dan shakes his head in disbelief

.

There's been something off about Serena. Dan thinks it might have something to do with the engagement and he can't agree more. He was shocked when Blair told him last night. They've been engaged for a month now and he's hearing it from Blair. It's difficult to comprehend. All he knows is that his father is in way over his head.

He finds his father strumming the guitar lightly with his fingers on his bed with his back against the headboard of the bed.

Rufus's eyes widen. "Dan, you're here." Rufus smiles, stands up, and wraps his arms around Dan for a hug. "It's been a while son."

Dan leaves Rufus's embrace. "You didn't tell me you were engaged." Dan looks at Rufus confused and hurt

"I thought it would be better to tell you in person, I wanted to celebrate together," Rufus explains

"Dad, you should've asked me before you proposed. I could've warned you."

"Warned me for what," Rufus asks as his brows furrow together in confusion

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. The Upper East Side is toxic, it changes people," Dan says.

"Son, you don't know Lily the way I do," Rufus reasons

"Have you not seen what these people have done to Jenny?" Dan looks at him in disbelief. "I can handle the Upper East Side, I won't change, but Jenny will, and you should've thought about her before you proposed."

Dan has been watching Jenny turn into an ice cold bitch like Blair, except Blair had another side to her. Everything Blair does is to create a wall around her so people can't get close. There is no wall for Jenny, she is who she is, and she's becoming darker and darker.

"I thought after high school, Jenny would move on and go to college, but if you marry Lily, she'll become one of them, and so will you," Dan continues

Rufus put his hand on Dan's shoulder. "Son, it can't be that bad, you dated Serena, and I think I know everything there is to know about the Upper East Side."

If only his dad knew about Serena

.

Blair was shopping for a tunic in _Everything But Water_. Searching through the rack of tunics, she felt arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer back to his chest.

"Choose a transparent one," Dan says quietly in her ear then plants a kiss on her temple

She smiles to herself then turns around to face Dan. "You want to help me pick one out?" Blair raises her eyebrows.

"Sure," Dan replies smiling and letting her out of his embrace.

"Where have you been," Blair asks as she continues to search through the tunic rack

"I was just talking to my father about his engagement."

When Blair told Dan about his father's engagement, she could notice the disappointment in his eyes. She wanted to know why, he should be happy. Dan's going to be living in a luxurious penthouse. Whoever says money doesn't buy happiness doesn't know where to shop.

"You don't seem too excited about it," Blair probes hoping Dan will open up. She notices him fighting with himself to speak up. "We can figure out a scheme to end the engagement."

Dan tilts his head and looks at her quizzically. "Yeah." Dan rubs back of his head nervously with his hand. "I don't think we need to take that route, but I'll remember not to rub you off the wrong way."

"Humphrey!" Blair whines and turns around to face him. "You seemed disappointed, I was just giving you what you wanted," Blair states as she starts walking towards the fitting room while holding hangers of clothing.

Dan follows Blair into the fitting room. "Yes Blair, I'm disappointed, but my dad's happy, so there's nothing I can do."

Blair walks into a private stall in the fitting room as Dan waits outside. She back walks out of the stall to grab Dan's hand to take him with her.

"What are you doing," Dan asks as Blair makes him take a seat in front of her forcefully.

"Rewarding you for shopping with me," Blair breathes against his ear

Dan watches Blair take off her sundress to be standing in front of him in her black bra and thong. His jaw drops leading Blair to smirk and turn around to pick out one of dresses on the hangers.

"So, why are you unhappy with Rufus and Lily getting married," Blair inquires as she tries on a different sundress.

"It's Jenny, I don't want her to be a part of the Upper East Side." Dan continues to stare at Blair who is looking herself over the mirror.

"And why would that be?"

"She's changing," Dan says

"In other words, she's turning into me." Blair takes off the sundress as she waits for a response from Dan. She begins to hang the sundress and notices he still hasn't answered the question. "Humphrey!"

"I'm sorry, I can't really think right now," Dan replies staring at Blair's body as Blair steps closer to him.

Blair puts her hand on her hips. "Why is it so bad for her to be like me," Blair asks defensively

"You have this wicked personality to you, and I don't like that part of you." He notices a frown appear on Blair's face. "But, there are parts of me you don't like either, like my clothes, or the fact that I'm from Brooklyn." Dan stands up to get closer to Blair. "Honestly, what do you like about me?" Dan laughs lightly

"It's not funny Humphrey, it's become clear you're only with me for my looks," Blair pouts while folding her arms across her chest.

Dan cups her right cheek lightly. "How do you not see our connection?"

"I'm having trouble remembering," Blair states haughtily causing Dan to chuckle

Dan begins to stroke Blair's cheek with his thumb. "You make me laugh. I love that we have the same ambition when it comes to school. You actually read and criticize my writing which pushes me to become a better writer."

Blair's lips begin to curve and form into a smile

"I can keep going, the reasons are endless," Dan says before he leans in to meet her lips and the kiss deepens. It feels like he'll never get tired of kissing Blair.

It's still hard for him to grasp the fact that he's kissing Blair Waldorf. It's not surprising to find her to be an aggressive kisser. She makes sure to press him as close as possible, not leaving any space between them and doesn't let his lips leave hers until they need to take a breath.

Dan knows he's taking a risk with Blair. She has the power to crush him and not flinch doing it. He just hopes that side of Blair doesn't destroy what they have.

.

It's late, Dan knows it. His father's going to be upset, but he's in the Hamptons and it's the summer. After having drinks with Nate and Chuck at _The Elm_, Nate decides to crash at his place. They enter the home through the sliding door connected to the deck.

"You are such a bad influence," Dan slurs as they walk up the stairs and Nate chuckles

They open the guest bedroom in which Dan is staying in to find Serena lying on his bed smiling seductively with a see thru demi-cup bra and sexy chic briefs.

"What the hell?" Dan almost loses his balance

Serena screams and her eyes widen as she notices Nate. She quickly covers herself with the comforter

"Have you been waiting here for hours," Nate asks

"No you moron, I heard the sliding door open from downstairs," Serena replies with a little bite in her tone. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Dan glances over to find Rufus and Lily walk in with matching set of pajamas.

"Nice little matching pajamas you got there," Dan teases as he giggles causing Nate to laugh.

Rufus looks at Lily. "They're drunk," Rufus states in a displeasing tone

"Serena!" Lily scolds as Serena covers her face with the comforter because of the sheer embarrassment. "What are you wearing? You have a little brother sleeping in the next room."

Rufus puts his hand on Lily's shoulder to calm her down. "Okay, listen, everyone go back to sleep, we'll talk about this once everyone's sober."

After Rufus and Lily leave, Dan falls face first on his bed and passes out.

.

After an uncomfortable breakfast, everyone went their separate ways to get ready for the White Party. It was expected he attend the party with Serena while Jenny attended with Eric.

He sat in the passenger's seat in his white blazer watching Serena drive Lily's Bentley to the party. There wasn't a reason to be surprised to be in the car he was in. He was sure there would be better cars once they reached the party. Nothing about this world surprised him anymore.

The whole car ride was uncomfortable. Dan didn't know what to say, and it's not like Serena was eager to talk to him. Serena knew where he stood. Nothing changed; Serena spent a month lying to him by doing drugs and hanging out with Carter, who now she was dating.

Okay, so he was a little stunned once he reached the house. It was enormous and the party lived up to its name, everyone was wearing white.

As soon as they enter the party, Serena left him to fend for himself. He spots Eric standing alone by the stairs.

"Hey," Dan greets. "I don't know anyone here."

"Well no one here wants to talk to me," Eric responds

"Where's Jenny?" Dan looks around and finds Blair standing out by the lawn of the house mingling with Katie and Isabel. He finds her wearing a white knee high dress strapped around her neck with a matching headband.

"Oh, she's just making new friends," Eric replies as he notices Dan barley paying attention.

Blair meets Dan's gaze and smiles lightly. He gives her a light wave with his finger then watches Blair politely dismisses herself from the conversation and begin to start walking towards him.

"Humphrey," Blair states lifting her chin high

"Blair, you look amazing," Dan praises as Eric looks confused

Blair purses her lips and smiles. "You look passable."

Dan chuckles. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment which I heard was something rare for Blair Waldorf."

Blair rolls her eyes. "Come on Humphrey." Blair drags him to the lawn where Nate and Chuck are standing and holding champagne flutes. "Look what I found." Nate smiles as Chuck smirks. "I'll leave you boys alone." Blair walks away

"You and Blair are getting quite cozy," Nate teases. "I guess Serena hasn't told her what happened last night."

"I guess not," Dan replies

"You actually like her," Chuck asks

"Yeah."

"You're going down a dangerous path," Chuck warns. "She's not worth it when you have Serena pining for you."

"There's more to her," Dan reasons

"She played me and Nate against each other," Chuck's voice slightly rises. "And she's going to play you. You can't handle her."

Dan looks over at Nate. "You get the good with the bad Dan."

He feels slightly disappointed that no one seems to have faith in their relationship. It's hard to tell if Chuck is being genuine or if he's playing with his mind, but even Nate doesn't seem to think it's the best idea.

.

Dan eyes widened. He thought his eyes were playing with him. Georgina was standing by the pool. He decided to see what she was up to.

"Georgina? What are you doing here," Dan asks as he seems a bit startled to see Georgina

"Unlike your father, my dad actually earned his money," Georgina replies.

"So what, your back?" His brows furrow in confusion

"Yes, and I'll be attending Constance this fall." Dan looks surprised. "Shocked, I know, it's your worst nightmare."

"I never thought you were that bad."

Georgina smiles. "I actually liked you Dan, but you burned me, now all hell is going to break loose."

Georgina turns her heels and walks away.

.

Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. Serena was telling Blair about how she was trying to seduce Dan but was caught by her mother.

_Why didn't Dan say anything? _

Blair starts looking for Carter at the party. Carter decided to attend the white party and Serena didn't seem too happy about it. She finds him speaking on the phone looking irritated in the front of the house. Once he hangs up, she walks over.

"Carter, may I have a word."

"Blair, how lovely to see you." Carter smirks.

"I come bearing gifts," Blair says with her hand on her hips.

"You've got my attention."

"Your girlfriend was lying naked on Dan Humphrey's bed last night. If it wasn't for Nate interruption, I could say you were cheated on."

Blair may have stretched the truth, but Dan needs to be taught a lesson.

Carter's jaw clench and he storms past her. She follows him across the foyer to the lawn. Carter reaches Dan and taps his shoulder. Dan turns around to feel a right hook across his eye. Everyone around the party grasps as Dan falls to the grass.

"You son of a bitch!" Carter shouts as Dan coves his eye with his hand. .

"What the hell?" Dan asks covering his eye and staring at Carter quizzically while still on the floor as Serena reaches to him.

"Carter, we're done, get out now, or I'll call security," Serena states sternly. Carter shakes his head in disbelief as he heads out of the party. Serena glances back at Dan. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dan replies while everyone is still staring.

"I don't know how he found out, I'm sorry," Serena apologizes.

Dan looks over at Blair with his jaws clenching.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I totally understand the confusion from what Dan said about only liking good parts of Blair. First, I want to say this is going to be a long story, it's based on the up and downs of Blair and Dan's relationship through the seasons of Gossip Girl, so Dan will be different once he enters college. In High School, Dan was judgmental while Blair was really cruel and immature. What Dan means by not liking her wicked personality is that he doesn't like it when Blair puts up a wall. When she puts up a wall, she can be really distant and mean to him. Dan does like Blair's dark side because that's what makes her so alluring to him. Her dark side is what makes her different and unpredictable which Dan likes. He's just insecure that she'll hurt him. Like what she did with Carter at the end of the chapter, he's not going to be happy about being punched in the face. That doesn't mean he doesn't accept it, or wants to change her, he knows that's who she is. He just thinks she can go overboard sometimes and that's what everyone is warning him about which makes him more insecure. With the Jenny comparison, I think he's worried that Jenny looks at Blair as a role model, but the problem with that is, Jenny doesn't truly understand Blair or Blair's motives, meaning, Dan's worried Jenny will take it to another level. I haven't written much of Jenny in the story so far, but I think it will make more sense once the story progresses.**

* * *

Brooklyn is the only thing currently on his mind as he packs his duffle bag with the clothes in the guest room. Serena gave him a ride back to the beach house after being sucker punched by Carter.

"Where are you going," Blair asks holding an icepack standing by the doorway still wearing the dress from the white party.

"Home," Dan states firmly as he continues to quickly pack his bags.

"Don't you think you're being a little ridiculous? You're the one who lied." Blair steps closer and tries to put the ice pack on his eye but Dan shakes her off. "Humphrey, it's going to swell up." He continues to ignore her and sits on the edge of the bed to slide his foot into his shoe.

"Like you care," Dan mutters under his breath

"I didn't think he would actually hit you," Blair reasons as her voice rises slightly

Dan glances over to Blair. "First, I know your lying, so don't try to play innocent. Second, you didn't just hurt me, you hurt Serena as well. You damaged her relationship."

"Like she didn't deserve it," Blair huffs as she folds her arms across her chest

"Well I'm glad I could be used as a pawn for your quarrel with Serena." Dan begins to tie his shoes.

Blair walks towards his door to ensure it's locked. "Aww Humphrey, you're quite adorable when you're mad." Her lips begin to curve slightly as she draws closer to a sitting Dan. "But you know it won't last." Her knees fold on either side of Dan as she positions herself on his lap. Her eyes become dark causing Dan to clear his throat. "You like me too much."

She gives him a soft peck on the lips. "I'm sorry," Blair whispers as she places the icepack on his eye. She notices a smile forming on Dan's face. "I'm only saying it once," Blair says in a deadpan tone leading Dan to chuckle. "I know a way to make it feel better." She lifts the ice pack and places a tender kiss his dark purple mark making Dan flinch lightly by her lips, then positions the icepack back to his marked eye.

Dan slides his hands onto her hips and presses her closer causing her to smile. He wants to laugh because it's a victory smile. She's right, he can't stay mad at her. Maybe it's her doe eyes and the different emotions they display. Her brown orbs scream how much she wants him to stay even if the words never falter out. It's too difficult for her, she's been burned by so many and loved by only a few.

He leans in to meet her full lips. As the kiss deepens, his tongue slides with hers, and his fingers begin to become tangled in her hair.

"I think the doctor would advise you to stay at my place," Blair murmurs against his lips.

Dan pulls away and chuckles. "I don't think my dad would be pleased with that. Besides, I have to go home."

"Why?" Her brows knit together

"I just texted Vanessa I was coming home and she's meeting me at the bus stop tonight." Blair scrunches her nose after hearing Vanessa's name.

She slowly stands up. "Well, it's your loss Humphrey," Blair says haughtily as she opens the door and walks off.

.

Dan stayed in his Brooklyn loft for the rest of the summer before school began. Other than Vanessa and his family, he hadn't really spoken to anyone since he left the Hamptons. His days consisted of being stuffed in his room trying to continue a story he began writing last year. The plot originally started out with a blonde socialite as the heroine, but Dan was having trouble moving forward with the story because he couldn't get a certain brunette off his mind.

The next time he saw Blair was the first day back in school in the courtyard with her minions. To him, she was perfect, unforgettable even. It had been too long since he touched her. He could still smell the shampoo of her hair on his fingertips. God he missed her and those perfect heart shaped lips.

Dan dropped his bag down to tie his shoelaces. Once he reached back for his bag, it was kicked away from him and he looked up to find Blair walking past him with her minions. She turned her head looking at him innocently. "Oops."

During class, his mind drifts off wondering how much she thought about him these past two weeks. But his thoughts are interrupted when he finds Blair next to him, lifting her skirt slightly higher daring him to stare. It's like she enjoys tormenting him.

.

Dan stands in Blair's foyer as he watches her walk down the staircase elegantly in her Constance uniform. She's wearing a bowtie which contrasts perfectly with her blouse and skirt. Even her headband contrasts perfectly with her uniform. It still amazes him to see how well put together she is.

"Dan Humphrey, I didn't think you even remembered me," Blair says and Dan rolls his eyes as he can hear her high heels against the marble floor.

"You didn't call either."

"Of course I didn't, I have more things to worry about then somebody who wears Khaki's from the Gap," Blair tells him haughtily as she walks past him into the living room.

"Do you want me to leave?" Dan follows Blair into the living room as his brows furrow in confusion

Blair stops by the piano and folds her arms across her chest. "Hmm, that's not a bad idea." She stares at him with a displeasing smile.

Dan tilts his head. "You weren't saying that when we were in the Hamptons."

Dan knows this is completely unbelievable. Everything with Blair is a tussle, she isn't open, she's stubborn, and completely unreadable.

"I know, I must've fell and banged my head against the countertop, but I'm fine now," Blair replies.

"Are you mad because I went back to Brooklyn?" Dan steps closer and tries to touch her hand but she pulls away.

"Of course I'm mad," Blair's voice rises. "I was left with a vengeful Georgina and a sulking Serena."

"Yeah, that does sound terrible," Dan sympathizes and rubs the back of his head nervously. "I'm sorry, but I only left because I needed some seclusion to write. I didn't keep in touch with anyone really."

The sun rays shining through the window are causing her lips gloss to glisten and all he can think about is kissing her as he stares at her lips. All he thought about in the past two weeks was the smell of her perfume consuming him, how he missed kissing the pulse on her neck and hearing the light moan that escapes her flawless lips.

"What did you write about," Blair asks stepping closer and looking curious

"You." He notices her trying to fight a smile. "I want you Blair. It's actually really bad," Dan says.

"Then do something about it," Blair adds softly as she presses her hands against his chest and meets his gaze. Dan cups her right cheek, leans in, and their lips meet. His hand slides down to her waist as the kiss deepens.

They pull away breathless, "Upstairs, now," Blair demands as she wraps her legs around his waist with her arms around his neck. She continues to place kisses on his nose, cheeks, neck, anywhere she saw bare skin as he carries her up the staircase into her room.

"Don't push me away," Dan says softly while Blair continues to kiss the crook of his neck

"I won't, I promise," Blair whispers as she briefly pulls away and meets his gaze

Dan places her on the bed gently. She unties her bow tie and tosses it on the floor and begins to watch him intently biting her lip. He starts to unbutton her shirt while kissing each opening. He pushes the shirt open and she shrugs it off. Once he reaches her bra, her eyes display a hint of vulnerability.

"You have perfect breasts," Dan reassures her as he unhooks her bra and starts to plant kisses on her chest.

Blair imagines her body being completely different from Serena's, but she forgets everything once Dan's head is between her thighs. He slowly undoes her garter while kissing her inner thigh. She watches him gradually take off her tights, then her underwear and all that is left between them is his tongue and her cunt.

Dan starts licking her clit and she becomes overwhelmed with tremors across her body. He teases with one, then two fingers pushing in and out. "Dan" Blair cries. Her legs begin to fall open further as she rolls her head back.

"Dan, please, I need you," Blair groans

Dan slides on top of her, meeting her lips. He unbuttons his shirt, then unbuckles his belt and tosses his clothes on the floor.

Once he rolls the condom on, she wrapps her legs around him as he enters. There's a sudden relief to have him inside her. She pushes him to thrust deeper as he kissed the crook of her neck.

At first it was slow and their eyes would never leave each other, but she needed more. Her nails dig into his back and he begins to thrust faster. She bites his shoulder as she becomes overwhelmed with ecstasy.

.

They lay on their backs facing each other side to side enjoying the afterglow. He tries to memorize everything from her curious eyes studying him to the little freckle below the curve of her breast. She looks flushed and happy. It's another side to her. There are so many layers to Blair Waldorf and all he wants to do is peel then off.

"Humphrey," Blair says with a sweet tone and he arches and eyebrow looking at her skeptically. "Now that we're together, there are a few things we have to go over."

"Okay, let's hear it then." Dan looks amused as to where this conversation is going

"First, you have to treat me like a princess, I won't accept anything less," Blair states haughtily as Dan chuckles. "Second, no more spending time with Chuck unless I approve, he's a bad influence and I don't need you changing."

"I wasn't planning on spending a lot of time with him anyway," Dan agrees.

"Lastly, I want to read anything you write about me." Blair looks at him biting her lip and looking hopeful

"Okay," Dan answers

"Good."

"As amusing as it is to listen to your demands, I have to get home for dinner," Dan tells her. He notices Blair beginning to frown.

"Can't you have dinner here," Blair asks

"I don't know, is that alright? I don't want to be overstepping my boundaries," Dan rambles off

Blair purses her lips and smiles. She then leans in and gives him a quick peck on the lips before sliding off.

"Let me shower and we'll go downstairs," Blair says as he watches her walk into the bathroom.

.

It's quiet, he can hear the fork and knife against the plate. It feels like they're having dinner in Dracula's castle.

"Do you usually eat alone," Dan asks as he places his hand on Blair's thigh while she sits beside him in the dining room.

"I have Dorota," Blair responds

"Where's your mom," Dan continues to probe as he watches her take a bite of her blueberry pie.

"My mother comes and goes. Even when she's here, dinner can be quiet."

There was a time when he detested Blair. He believed she was callous and spoiled, but as he spent time with her, he began to realize how lonely she truly is. She puts out a wall and he's lucky enough to have seen through it.

It leads him to realize that he's taken his father for granted. They have dinner together as a family every night. His father even asks about his day and they practically share everything with each other. Before Serena came into his life and after Vanessa left, his father became his best friend.

He wonders what life was like for Blair once Serena ran away. Her father left for France with another man. It probably became much worse when she discovered her best friend and boyfriend had betrayed her. There wasn't anyone she could turn to. He imagines her all alone, crying her eyes out to sleep and his heart ache's thinking about it.

.

The elevator has already dinged up, but Blair hasn't released him as she has him pinned against the wall, kissing the left side of his neck.

"Blair, you're going to leave a mark"

"I know, I'm just marking my territory," Blair murmurs as she continues to kiss his neck

"My dad's going to see it," Dan replies softly

"Don't be such a good boy."

"Blair," Dan says weakly

Who was he kidding himself, she can do whatever she wants to him.

.

He enters the loft to find Jenny and Rufus sitting on the couch watching _teen mom_. His father looks confused and disturbed by the show.

"Hey," Dan greets as he walks swiftly into his room.

He knows he was able to avoid his father tonight, but the hickey will last a few days and he can't wear a scarf because it's still September.

.

His luck ran out when Jenny invited herself into the room later that night.

"So where were you tonight," Jenny asks sitting on the edge of his bed

"Nate's," Dan answers as his back is against the headboard

"Bullshit! Gossip Girl said Nate was with Chuck tonight." Jenny eyes start to squint and she leans in. "Is that a hickey?"

"I don't know." Dan can feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead

"Dan!" Jenny slaps his thigh

"So what if it is?" Dan slides off his bed and checks the hickey with the mirror on the door of his closet

"O my god, you have to tell me who it's from," Jenny says as she grinned and clasped her hands together. Dan's arches an eyebrow in response to Jenny's excitement

"You don't know her," Dan replies. He then notices Jenny staring down on the floor.

He glances over to where Jenny is staring to find a brush of Carolina blue lace panties hanging out from his backpack

_God Dammit Blair_

"Is that a La Perla?" Jenny looks to be in deep thought. "It has to be someone from Constance, but it can't be Serena," Jenny says to herself

He watches Jenny get up and grab the panties from his bag.

Jenny's eyes widen. "This smells like Chanel No. 5," Jenny shouts

Why Blair sprayed perfume on her underwear he will never understand.

"Jenny." There's a pause while he tries to think of an explanation as Jenny's standing in front of him waiting for an answer expectantly. "You got me," Dan sighs in defeat.

"Dan!" Jenny yells. "How could you do this? Do you know how mean she is to me?" Jenny then gasps and puts her hand by her mouth. "What about Serena?"

"Listen, I know you two hate each other, but you can't tell anyone. I need to tell Serena before everyone finds out."

"You're in trouble," Jenny states

"I know."

"Blair Waldorf is going to eat you alive," Jenny warns Dan

.

School was horrible. Once one person noticed the hickey, the word spread like a plague. He began to be badgered with questions about the love bite. Everyone was trying to figure out who gave it to him. He was hoping Serena would think it was from Amanda, a girl he was caught talking to by Serena, but a Gossip Girl blast disputed that.

He was standing at the bottom of the MET steps looking at a smirking Blair and her minions. Dan didn't like to play games, but it became clear Blair did.

"Dude, the whole school is talking about it," Nate says as he stands beside Dan looking up at the girls sitting at the MET steps.

"Why do people even care, I'm lonely boy," Dan asks

"You're Serena's ex, they want to know who you moved on to, people love drama," Nate replies.

Dan watches Blair walk down the MET steps toward them.

"Who in their right mind would give you a hickey," Blair sneers as she arches an eyebrow. "Maybe that Brooklyn troll." Blair smirks as Dan rolls his eyes

.

Dan decides he's not going to let Blair push him around anymore. He finds her in the Constance hallways and leads her to the bottom of the stairwell where the door next to them is connected to the basement. He pins Blair against the wall and meets her gaze.

"Blair, your killing me here, Serena's becoming suspicious. She's going to figure it out," Dan informs her as his hands are above Blair's shoulder and touching the wall.

"So," Blair says with a devilish grin.

He can't take it anymore, she's going to have to go through what he's been through. He leans in and brushes her hair away to kiss her, teeth, and suck her neck.

"Dan," Blair moans softly.

His hands start to slide in-between her thighs

"Do you ever wear underwear?" Dan murmurs breathlessly in-between kisses on her neck

"Not recently," Blair practically purrs as she runs her hands through his hair. "Take me right here," Blair orders

"No way, we could get caught."

Blair grabs his hair and pulls his head back. "I'm not asking," Blair says as she attacks his mouth and slides her hand underneath his trousers to un-tuck his shirt.

"I don't have a condom on me," He tells her hoping she was on the pill because he doesn't know if he'll be able to stop.

"I'm on the pill." She unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants which lead them to fall to his feet. She then wraps a leg around his hip with her eyes pleading as she bites her lip. "Please," Blair pleads softly.

Getting caught wasn't on his mind anymore. All he could think about was fulfilling her needs. He slowly entered Blair and heard her mewl against his collarbone. She began to bite his collarbone to stop the moans and cries as he continued to thrust her against the wall.

He didn't want to compare his sexual experience with Serena to Blair's, but he can't help himself. It was completely different with Blair. She was tighter and completely waxed, he couldn't find an inch of hair. The sex itself was exhilarating, Blair knew how to turn him on while sex with Serena was solely based on fun and love. Serena was beautiful, Blair was sexy. He thinks her dark side is what makes the sex better.

Once they reached their peaks, Blair slowly dropped her leg to the ground as they both breathe heavily. Blair met his gaze and kissed him deeply before she began to straightening herself.

"Are you coming over tonight," Blair asks chewing her lip

"Yeah," Dan replies softly and Blair purses her lips while smiling.

"Are you okay?" She raises her brows while staring at him amusingly

Dan shakes his head in response to her question and Blair giggles. "We need to tell Serena," Blair says as she begins to straighten Dan's clothes.

"You're not worried?"

"No, it'll be fine, I'll take care of it," Blair comforts him. "Trust me," Blair whispers as Dan nods in response.

.

Lifting his window open in the starry night, Dan steps onto his fire escape to sneak out of his room. His father waking was on the back of his mind as he cautiously stepped down the fire escape. He climbed down the ladder to eventually land feet first onto the pavement where he found a black town car parked next to the curb.

Entering the town car, he found an impeccably dressed Blair beaming at his arrival. Her navy blue purse matched her froisse silk sleeveless knee high dress. They've been sneaking around for two weeks now and the only time they're free to spend time with each is at night.

"Where does Rufus think you are in the mornings," Blair inquires raising a brow as the car begins driving.

"He thinks I'm in an early bird program," Dan replies intertwining his hands with Blair.

Blair smiles. "How very sly of you Humphrey."

It would be more convenient taking the subway, but Blair persists on picking him up from the loft. He never presses the issue because he knows it would just push her away. Blair Waldorf is the least open girl he's ever known. She keeps everything close to her chest. There is no indication of her ever admitting that she enjoys their car rides which consists of conversations filled with art, literature, school, and even gossip.

.

Entering the elevator hand in hand, Blair looks over to Dan and thinks about how they got here. She's been raised to be selfish because that's what everyone around her is. Her father left not only his wife, but her as well for his own happiness. Her mother wouldn't even give her a photo shoot because it wasn't good for the company. This is the world she lives in, where best friends fight and take everything from each other, where people only want to be friends with her to gain enough status and popularity to only then stab her in the back. He's truly the first unselfish person she's met.

She recalls their first introduction at the Wild Brunch. To her, he was Serena's new boy toy. Her first thought was retaliation, to take something of Serena's. But later, as they spent more and more time together, she learned Dan would never fall for it, he was too loyal to Serena.

And now, here she is, staring at a boy whose eyes twinkle at the sight of her. It's frightening really, her feelings for him are growing stronger and stronger as the days pass. She grabs his lapels and pushes him against the elevator wall to look up and meet his gaze.

"Let's do it again tonight," Blair says with a mischievous smile

"No, not happening, I'm not letting you tie me up to your bed post," Dan replies

"Humphrey! Why not," Blair whines

"I'm not going to give you free will to torture me. Besides, last time there was a hair stylist in your walking closet waiting to cut my hair."

Blair grins. "It was necessary, look how much better it looks." Blair stares at his hair and runs her hands through it. "You know." She pulls Dan closer so their hips meet. "Chuck never minded doing these things with me."

"Of course, your short sex stint with Bass, I'm glad you keep reminding me," Dan says dryly

"What can I say, he knows how to satisfy a lady," Blair teases while smirking.

"Yeah, he was probably thinking of Serena," Dan mutters under his breath

Blair gasps. "Take that back," Blair yells as Dan laughs. "It's not funny." Blair pulls away and turns her back to him in the elevator.

Dan wraps his arm around her and kisses her cheek. "Let's call truce," Dan adds softly and can feel the smile appearing on her face.

"Fine," Blair pouts.

"Also, could you stop leaving scratch marks on my back? I have to change before soccer practice and everyone is getting suspicious, including the coach," Dan requests spinning Blair around to face him. Blair begins to giggle. "It's not funny Blair, nobody believes a cat would do this to my back," Dan explains.

The elevator door opens to find Chuck and Nate standing by Blair's foyer. She takes Dan's hand and leads him into the freshly waxed foyer. Chuck looks disheveled in his silk pajamas and wool slippers while Nate is wearing a robe.

"As you can see, Humphrey and I are busy, so whatever this is, it can wait until tomorrow," Blair states sternly.

"Blair."

"Shoo," Blair interrupts Chuck and tries to shoo them away with her hand.

This is her and Humphrey's time. They hardly spend any time together with Dan's soccer and his schoolwork. She is busy as well with being on the board of student council and being buried with schoolwork from the A.P. courses she's taking. This is not the time to be hearing one of Chuck or Nate's stupid problems.

"Let them finish Blair, it seems important," Dan says leading Blair to glare at Dan which causes him to roll his eyes.

"Serena and Georgina are here," Nate tells them

Blair's heart stops pounding. She wasn't prepared for this. It's official, Serena knows and she's going to be fuming. Blair begins to wonder how Dan will react, how she will. Her worry of them drifting only causes her to grip his hand tighter.

"Georgina posted a pic on Gossip Girl of Dan holding you and kissing you while shopping in the Hamptons. I called you guys but you weren't answering your phones," Nate continues

"And I'm still wondering how Humphrey's drama is affecting my sleep," Chuck says.

"Dan," Serena calls softly.

Dan glances back to find Serena walking from the kitchen to the foyer with a smirking Georgina trailing behind. "Hey," Dan greets.

As Serena now only stands arm's length away from Dan, she looks down to notice Blair and Dan holding hands. "Is it true," Serena probes with a weak voice.

"Yeah," Dan answers

_Smack!_

Dan feels the palm of Serena's hand connecting with his cheek.

It's the most furious Blair's seen Serena. Her eyes popping out, nostrils flaring, jaw clenching, and heavy breathing. She doesn't look like everyone's dream girl.

"My best friend?" Serena looks at Dan incredulously. "I thought you came down to the Hamptons for me. How dumb am I to actually believe the boy who told me he loved me wanted to see me." A tear rolls down Serena's glistening cheek.

"I'm sorry," Dan apologizes

"When," Serena asks firmly.

Dan glances at Blair with his warm eyes then back at Serena. She's surprised to see Dan remaining so composed. It seemed he wanted to take the lead to answer Serena's questions, she knew there would be many after his answer. She waited for Dan to tell Serena about how they slowly became friends after the photo shoot. How they secretly pinned for each other during the demise of his relationship with Serena.

She waited and waited, but it never came.

"I kissed her during our parents coming out party," Dan answers looking straight into Serena's eyes not blinking. "Blair didn't say anything after, she just walked away and pretended like it never happened. I came back to the Hamptons, and she didn't want anything to do with me, but I couldn't let her go."

Blair couldn't believe it. Dan was taking the blame. She wanted to say something, but her mouth wouldn't move, her tongue was frozen.

"How long have you had feelings for her," Serena probes further with the tears falling and Dan managing to keep a straight face, not showing any indication of guilt.

"She was always on my mind, that's why I invited her to watch Belle De Jour with me." Dan looks down to his feet. "I'm sorry for using you Serena." Nate and Chuck's jaw drop

"Did you ever love me?" Serena's eyes plead

Dan shakes his head. "No, I just wanted to get closer to Blair." Dan glances over at Blair. "I'm sorry for manipulating you into falling for me."

There it was, Dan was giving her an out. She could kick Dan out and pretend to hate him with Serena. Everything would be back to where it was before Dan came into their lives. But she only gripped his and tighter and pulled him closer. Her feelings for him are too strong, and they just grew stronger.

Blair looks down to avoid Serena's eyes. "I'm sorry S, we were going to tell you, but just lost track of time," Blair explains.

"You're not going to leave him are you?" Blair shakes her head timidly. Serena glances over at Dan. "She just wants you because you were mine. You realize that don't you?"

Before Dan can respond, Georgina steps forward to close the circle between them. "Well, that was fun!" Georgina clasps her hands together. "But that was just a tidbit of what's coming next, because this is just the beginning. I'm going to make sure you regret the day you met me."


	6. Chapter 6

No one dares speak to him. He broke the golden girl's heart.

Dan finds it amusing watching Serena take over the school and trying to be the new Queen B. Serena thinks she can hurt him by making everyone ignore him, but she doesn't realize this is how he spent most of his year's attending St. Jude's. At least he has Nate and Blair this time. He might even add Chuck to that list.

Chuck explains to him that even though Serena might be trying to hurt him, she's actually hurting Blair more by taking Blair's minions. It's difficult to have much sympathy for Blair because he finds the whole minion concept ridiculous.

"Serena's not going to step back and share the spotlight with Blair anymore," Chuck states smirking while leaning against a pillar.

_Serena's going to cool off eventually. She has to right_?

.

It was official, Lonely boy and Queen B. The guys gave him props for being able to land both Serena and Blair while the girls called her a giant hypocrite.

"It's not fair," Blair pouts sitting in her town car folding her arms across her chest. "It looks great for you, you're dating Blair Waldorf." Blair lifts her chin high. "But what do I get for dating you." Blair looks at Dan who is sitting next to her.

She watches Dan smile lightly and lean in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. "Well, how about a kiss," Dan murmurs against her lips.

"mmmm, I think I can work with this." Blair smiles and meets his lips

"Or, how about me whispering poems about a certain feisty brunette," Dan whispers to her ear and then slowly begins to trace kisses on the crane of her neck.

"Yes, I do love your poems," Blair groans and rolls her head back as Dan continues to kiss her neck.

It's become impossible for her to go to sleep without listening to one of his short stories or poems. One of her favorite things about Dan sleeping over is when he whispers beautiful sonnets until she's sound asleep. His words cause her to melt into his embrace.

Dan tilts her chin lightly to meet his gaze. "Or how about the way I look at you, like you're the only girl in this world."

"Okay fine, I think I like you," Blair purses her lips and smiles as Dan chuckles.

Dan's phone begins to ring and Jenny's name appears across the screen.

"Hello," Dan greets holding his cellphone to his ear as Blair kisses the crook of his neck while her hand caresses his chest.

"Dan, can you give me a ride," Jenny asks

"I though you hated Blair?"

"Dan, just ask okay, it's raining, I forgot my umbrella, and I don't want to wait for the bus," Jenny whines

"It's fine, we can pick her up," Blair mutters in between kisses.

His relationship with Jenny has become nonexistent. Once Jenny found out about Blair, she was done with him. Jenny hates the fact that Blair treated her like dirt and Blair hates Jenny because she feels like she was stabbed in the back when Jenny mistreated her after the pregnancy scare. Now, he's caught in the middle of their war.

.

Sitting in the town car watching her brother and Blair meet each other's gaze while whispering and giggling was nauseating. Jenny's pride took a beating after asking Blair for a ride. Her brother's relationship with Blair doesn't make any sense, they're both from different worlds. It was easier to understand Dan's relationship with Serena because money and status aren't as important to her. How could Dan not be in love with Serena, she was blissful while Blair is a cold hearted bitch.

It may seem like she hate's Blair, but it isn't true. Everything she's learned about Constance has come from Blair. If she wants this to be her school, then she needs to get Blair out of the picture. That's just the way it works. It's not like Blair wouldn't do the same thing if she was in Jenny's position. And to add more problems, Serena has entered the picture and become her biggest threat. That's what she likes about Blair, her power was fair, Serena's isn't, it's just based on beauty and status.

_How do you beat that?_

Once they arrive at the loft, Jenny reminds Dan that they have to go to the Van Der Woodsen's tonight. Her father plans to give them a guide of penthouse since he's planning to move their things to Lily's by Thanksgiving.

"So you're not coming over tonight," Blair asks playing with Dan's collar while standing in front of the building causing Jenny to roll her eyes.

"I can't, dad wants us to stay at Lily's tonight," Dan replies while holding an umbrella above them. Jenny notices a small frown begins to form on Blair's face.

"Well it is a Friday, so I suppose I could get a drink at Chuck's," Blair says indifferently

Jenny laughs which leads to a glare from Dan and Blair.

"Why don't you come join us for dinner," Dan asks

"That's more like it Humphrey." Blair leans in to meet his lips. Jenny scrunches her nose in disgust as they begin to use tongue.

"Please stop," Jenny pleads. They breakaway breathless and Blair glances at Jenny with a devilish grin.

Jenny knows it was a horrible idea to invite Blair for dinner. Her father disapproves of Blair while Lily will be uncomfortable having Blair there with Serena around. Everyone knows Blair is bad for Dan and it's just a matter of time before it blows up in his face. She just doesn't understand why Dan can't see it.

If he can't see it, then she's going to make sure he does.

.

Dan knew there was going to be a lot of tension during dinner tonight. He needed back up just in case things got out of hand, so he invited Nate.

Dan and Nate were early for dinner so they decided to see what Eric was up to. Dan opened Eric's door to find him making out with some boy he had never seen before.

"Dude, that's a dude," Nate says

He always thought Eric had a crush on Jenny, boy was he wrong.

.

Dinner was surprisingly quiet. But Dan knew that wouldn't last long. His father disapproves of Blair because Jenny has told him too much about Blair's past and he can see why it would appear bad to an outsider. It also doesn't help that his father's becoming suspicious of him sneaking out of the loft at night to Blair's.

"You know, I'm a little surprised, I thought you would be ashamed of Dan," Jenny says smirking

"You must be thinking of yourself." Blair gives her fake sweet smile

Dan and Nate both glance at each other as they both know it's just starting.

"Ignore her Jenny, she's just a hypocrite," Serena bites back.

Dan notices Lily becoming uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"So Blair, what colleges are you planning to apply to?" Rufus tries taking control of the situation and Dan can't help but feel thankful to his father. He notices a genuine smile appear on Blair's face as she thinks about Yale.

"Well, my dream has always been to get into Yale, but if that doesn't happen, I'm also considering Dartmouth."

He's a bit taken aback by her response, she's actually thinking about going to college together. They've only really begun dating, but it makes him happy because it confirms how strong her feelings are for him. He turns to Blair, cups her cheek and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. He didn't care if everyone was staring, all he cared about was showing her how much she meant to him. Once, they broke away, the moment was ruined when he noticed Serena looking upset.

"I'm actually applying to Yale as well," Serena states

"You can't be serious?" Blair turns to look at Serena incredulously

"Why not, it's one of the best schools in the country and my best friend will be attending there as well, I don't see the downside," Serena says nonchalantly

He notices Blair's nostrils flaring and her eyes burning through Serena.

"Nate, do something," Dan mutters under his breathe and Nate nods confidently.

"You guys know Eric's gay," Nate says

Everyone's jaw drops while Dan shakes his head

.

Everyone turned their attention toward Eric and her relationship with Dan was forgotten. It became a smooth transition on to dessert and soon after, Rufus and Lily were giving a tour of the penthouse to Dan and Jenny while Blair was left alone with Serena in the living room.

"So," Blair says looking at her well-manicured finger nails while sitting on the sofa.

"I'm not in the mood to talk," Serena replies with the weight of her head propped over her knuckles as she sits at the end of the couch looking aloof.

"How long is this going to go on," Blair whines looking over at Serena. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to do anything, I just expected you to be on my side, not Dan's," Serena's voices rises as she lifts her head to glance over at Blair. "You're just going to let him treat me that way?

Serena then points her knees to Blair and looks at her expectantly waiting for a response.

Blair sighs. "Humphrey lied, he was just trying to protect me. I saw with my own eyes how much he loved you. I remember him drinking alone in misery because you didn't say I love you back. That wasn't an act," Blair explains.

As Serena begins to process everything, her eyebrows start to pull down together and her upper eyelids rose in a stare. "It was you, everything was fine until you two started to become friends. It makes so much sense now, you're the one who took him to the nightclub when I was with Georgina."

"Oh please." Blair rolls her eyes. "How blind are you? Dan and I have a connection. I didn't trick him into falling for me. "

"Either way, you betrayed me. You knew how I felt about him," Serena says as she scowls at Blair. "I mean who knows, you're probably just trying to get back at me for sleeping with Nate."

Blair takes a deep breath before she responds to remain calm. "That was different, I started dating Dan 3 months after you two had broken up. You slept with Nate when we were together. If it wasn't for you, I would still be dating Nate, which I can't say for you and Dan," Blair reasons while gritting her teeth to trying to control her emotions.

"You're forgetting one thing, I had Nate wrapped around my finger. I let you have him," Serena replies

"Yes, and now I have something you want," Blair stands up and spats back

Serena stands up and steps closer towards Blair.

"Ladies"

They glance over to find Nate standing behind the sofa.

"Rather than fighting, we should be figuring out a way to get rid of Georgina," Nate says

"Count me out," Serena states then storms out of the living room and into the elevator.

"We don't need her, call Bass and tell him we'll meet him at his place tomorrow," Blair tells Nate

Mending things with Serena is going to be more difficult then she thought.

.

"Come over," Blair whispers looking up at Dan's eyes while holding the lapels of his shirt as they stand by the elevator of the Van Der Woodsen penthouse.

"I can't, there's no way I can sneak out of this penthouse." Dan leans his forehead against Blair's.

Blair's been pushing him to come over all night. Eleanor's coming back tomorrow and she's planning to stay for 2 weeks. In other words, it's going to be more difficult for them to find a place for them to have sex.

"So when you move into Lily's, you won't be able to sleepover anymore?"

"Yeah," Dan says softly and can notice Blair becoming irritated.

He watches her back away and walk towards Rufus lifting her chin defiantly and strutting like she owns the place.

"Mr. Humphrey," Blair calls leading Rufus to turn around and face her. "Is it okay if Dan sleeps over my place," Blair asks looking at Rufus innocently as Lily tries to fight a smile

"I don't think that would be appropriate Blair, Dan is still only 17 and I don't think your mother would approve." Rufus tries to let her down easy

"I disagree, see, me and Dan are very responsible and mature for our age. And If I may add, you were in a band during high school, meaning you would be going to gigs that were sometimes out of state which would lead you to stay overnight at some grimy motel. You can't tell us you weren't having sex at Dan's age with all those girls throwing themselves at you." Rufus's eyes widen.

"Yes, that may be true, but."

"No buts, that makes you a hypocrite," Blair interrupts Rufus. "Besides, you have to admit, Dan is a better student then you were, he's going to be attending an Ivy League school next fall while your daughter might not even get accepted by Ithaca." Dan's jaw drops. "Face it Mr. Humphrey, Dan is not the child you need to be worrying about."

Blair turns her heels grabbing a stunned Dan by the arms and leading him into the elevator. Rufus is left speechless with Lily giggling in the back.

He isn't happy with Blair's actions, it only made his father dislike her more and confirm his opinion of her. Dan understands that Blair grew up in an environment where she's use to getting what she wanted but they still have to set some ground rules.

"Blair, not cool," Dan states glancing at her as they wait in the elevator

"Humphrey, your dad's being unreasonable. Besides, you should be happy, you're coming over," Blair reasons

"You can't talk to him like that, it's rude. I want him to like you."

"Jenny has already brain washed him into thinking a certain way, it doesn't matter what I say or how I act, he will always disapprove of me."

"I can never win with you can I?"

"Now you're getting it," Blair says haughtily as Dan rolls his eyes

.

Blair drags him out of bed to Chuck's penthouse. Apparently, they need to figure out a scheme to get rid of Georgina.

"Why am I here," Dan asks glancing over at Blair while standing in the Bass's elevator.

"And I can ask why you're wearing those hideous converses, but I don't because I will never get the answer I want," Blair replies tersely

"Say's the person who wore high heels while playing soccer with me and Nate."

"It's called fashion."

"It's called insecurity," Dan spats back

Blair gasps. "I am not insecure about my height," Blair's voice rises as Dan smirks

The elevator opens and they find Chuck and Nate sitting on the leather sofa. Chuck tells them it will be difficult to bring Georgina down because there isn't much on her anymore. She's been off drugs since she came back and has been a good student at Constance.

"Why don't we invite her to a party at Chuck's place, we'll get some of the guests to snort cocaine in front of her. She is a recovering addict, so we could take a picture then post it on Gossip Girl or even send the pictures to her father," Blair explains

"Yeah, great idea, let's get a recovering addict off the wagon," Dan says dryly

"Why is Humphrey here," Chuck asks while squinting his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows together as he sits on his leather sofa on the other side of the table looking at Nate and Blair for answers.

"I wish I knew," Dan replies and rubs his head in annoyance

"Dan, come on, Georgina's dangerous. We have to stop her before things get too hectic. She definitely has something up her sleeve," Nate tells Dan

"Why don't we just call a truce, do people not talk things out in this world," Dan says causing Chuck to roll his eyes

"Oh Humphrey, you are too naïve," Blair responds cupping Dan's cheek. "Let's stick with the plan to the original plan." Blair sits back on the leather sofa leaving Dan to stand behind them.

"Listen, we can't go with Blair's plan, Georgina's too smart to fall for it. First, why would she come to a party I was holding, second, I think she would catch on if she saw people snorting cocaine," Chuck informs them

"So what do you suggest," Blair asks

Blair follows Chuck's eyes to Dan who is standing behind the couch. "Our only option is to use Humphrey, he can get closer to Georgina, and it's not like Georgina wouldn't be tempted to fool around with your boyfriend."

"Well, I'll have to kiss Georgina, but I guess I'll take one for the team," Dan teases leading him to be elbowed in the crouch by Blair. "Ow! Why do you resort to violence," Dan cries as he falls over the sofa and Nate laughs.

"As you can see, there's no way Humphrey will be anywhere near that malicious whore," Blair states.

.

Jenny stands by the courtyard and watches the tension rise between Serena and Blair. Serena has basically everyone on her side while Blair is left with Katy and Isobel. It gives her the opportunity to attack. They're both consumed in hurting each other and not worried about any outside threats.

"Jenny right," Georgina inquires while smirking

"Yeah, and you're Georgina."

_Georgina Sparks_

She finds her to be quite beautiful. Her brown hair is as dark as her soul and her skin is as pales as a vampire's. There are many things she's heard about Georgina, none of them are good. Some people think she's crazy, literally, while others just think she enjoys watching people in pain.

"You want power and status, while I just want to destroy Serena and Blair. It's simple really, so why don't you join me," Georgina asks

She can't beat Serena alone, there is only one person who can, and it's Georgina.

"You found yourself an ally," Jenny says and smirks


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I wanted to let my readers know that I have lost my muse for "I Want to Go Back." I just can't write post season 6 fics because I just don't like what GG has done to Blair's character and Dan's character. Maybe someday I will go back to it, but right now, I can't. I can only write AU's for now. **

**For this story, I know it has taken me forever to update and I truly apologize. I have completed Beneath the Layers so I only really have this fic and **_**I'm not alone**_** to work on, so I don't think it will take me as long to update. **

**Anyways, this chapter is kind of fluffy, but the future chapters will begin to become angsty and it will transition to season 3. **

**Thank you for the kind reviews, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

His eyes fluttered open to find Blair, Nate, and Chuck standing in his room staring at him as he was lying on his bed. He was beginning to hate his life. It was the middle of the night and he had school tomorrow. Lately, they've been forcing him into pointless schemes and trips to Mohegan Sun because he had replaced Serena's spot in their little group. God he missed Serena.

"What are you guys doing here," Dan murmured against his pillow

"Get up Humphrey, we're about to show you the time of your life," Chuck said.

"Sorry, but Blair already showed me the time of my life this afternoon," Dan replied leading Blair to glare at him.

"Dude, come on, pick out a set of PJ's and lets go," Nate stated

"Dad!" Dan shouted

"Nice try, but he's at Lily's," Blair said

Dan rolled his eyes and slid off his bed. Apparently there was a pajama party at Jackson's penthouse since his parents left town for the Caribbean.

Dan glanced at Blair. "Were you planning on telling Jenny," Dan asked

"She's already there," Blair replied

He noticed Blair covered in an overcoat not showing an inch of what she's wearing underneath.

"What are you wearing under that coat," Dan inquired knitting his brows together

"A Carnine Gilson louise V-neck babydoll," Blair told him lifting her chin high

"Blair, I don't want other guys staring at you and your assets," Dan replied as he started changing from his gym shorts to his PJ's in front of them.

"Oh stop being territorial Humphrey, everyone will be wearing something slutty," Blair reasoned

Dan shook his head as he slid on his pajamas. He then stepped closer towards Blair. "Don't pretend like you haven't been possessive when it comes to me. God forbid I even talk to a girl."

Blair grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "I know you love it."

"No, I don't, but it seems you clearly enjoy making me jealous," Dan said softly as his lips were mere inches away from hers. He noticed her eyes becoming dark as he could feel her breath on his. He looked up to Nate who seemed uncomfortable while Chuck seemed to be smirking. "Can you guys give us 20 minutes?"

"How about an hour," Blair challenged him with a devilish grin

"Hmm, I'm getting hard just watching you guys," Chuck stated

_Mood ruined_

.

Driving in Chuck's limo, all he could think about was shutting his eyes and getting some sleep. Dating Blair was exhausting. When it's good, it's really good, but when it's bad, it's only bad for him.

"You know me and Blair had sex in here," Chuck told Dan while smirking

"Chuck!" Blair scolded Chuck

"You know I threw up on your bed," Dan replied

"That was you!" Chuck turned to him looking incredulous while Nate laughed

He felt Blair tugging his arm lightly meaning she wanted his attention on her. There were always these subtle messages with Blair. Like she'll run her hands through his hair if she's happy with him or be a bitch to him when she's feeling vulnerable. Dating Blair was like trying to solve an aerobics' cube.

He glanced at Blair. "What's wrong," he asked

"My mother introduced me to her new boyfriend today. She said it's getting pretty serious," Blair told Dan.

"So? You knew your mother would have to move on at some point. At least it's not like my dad who moved on from my mom right away," Dan replied.

"Your father is marrying Lily Van Der Woodsen. My mother on the other hand is dating an Umpa Lumpa," Blair said causing Dan to laugh. "It's not funny Humphrey, we need to do something."

"Blair," Dan groaned tiredly rolling his head back

.

He entered the party with three forth's of non-judgmental breakfast club. The girls looked slutty while most of the guys were wearing silk pajamas or robes.

"So I guess no one is planning on going to school tomorrow," Dan said

"Oh Daniel, so much to learn," Chuck replied

Nate patted his back. "Let's go upstairs and smoke."

"That's alright, I think I'll get a drink."

As he headed toward the hard liquor which was set on the dining table, he could feel girls eyeing him and taking him in. Serena Van Der Woodsen had changed his life, and he became even more intriguing to them once he started dating Blair.

"Hey," Serena greeted standing by the doorway as Dan was pouring himself a drink and then mixing in some root beer.

He turned around to meet her eyes. "Serena." Dan smiled. "You're talking to me."

Serena bit her lip and looked down. "I have trouble staying mad at you," Serena replied as she stepped closer. "I think I overreacted."

"No, you didn't, I should've told you earlier," Dan said as Serena leaned her back against the edge of the table and stood by his side. "So I'm assuming the queen B faze has ended." Dan smiled

"It has. Especially when Georgina entered the picture, I want to stay out of that psycho's way." Dan chuckled. "It's just not me you know?"

"Yeah, it's not, I think that was what drew me to you, you weren't about scheming and games," Dan explained.

"Do you love her," Serena asked raising her brows

"I do, but she doesn't know." Dan looked down and took a sip from his red plastic cup. "I kind of have a bad history of saying those three little words." Dan smirked

"Do you love her more than me?"

"I don't know."

He doesn't know, with Serena, loving her was easy and fun. With Blair, it's like nothing he has ever experienced and will experience. But it's a rollercoaster ride with her.

"You don't know how much you love someone until you lose them," Dan stated

"I know what you mean," Serena said meeting his gaze.

.

"Little J, looking more meager than usual," Blair greeted as she found Jenny speaking to Penelope. She looked at Penelope. "Penelope, why don't you make yourself useful and fetch me a drink." Penelope rolled her eyes and scurried away as Jenny glanced at Blair in the hallway connecting the living room and the foyer. "I heard you were spending time with Georgina."

"I don't know what you're talking about. How crazy do you think I am," Jenny asked arching an eyebrow

"Lie to me one more time, and I will have you omitted from any party this year," Blair said with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, you caught me, I've been spending some time with Georgina, that's what friends do," Jenny replied

"If I even catch a whiff of you trying to set me up, I will ruin your reputation, and not just for Constance, but in the fashion industry as well," Blair warned Jenny with anger resonating in her eyes

"Dan will never let you do that to me," Jenny scoffed.

"If Humphrey gets in my way, I'll take him down with you. My advice to you would be not to hide behind your brother because he's just a stepping stone for me to get to my prince," Blair said with a fake sweet smile.

"You're a cold bitch."

"Don't I know it." Blair turned her heels and walked away

.

It's been weeks since he's actually seen Blair. She's been avoiding him and hasn't been taking his calls. Whenever he saw her in school, he would try to talk to her, but she would seem distant. He thought everything was looking up, Serena and Blair were friends again and things between him and Blair had been great before she started shunning him.

"Does she reply to your texts," Vanessa asked sitting on the edge of his bed staring at him sitting on the computer chair while twirling back and forth.

"Honestly, I stopped texting her a week ago, but when I was, it would take her forever to answer and her texts would generally be short, like her responses would make no room to keep the conversation going," Dan explained

"I think she wants to break up with you, but is having trouble doing it," Vanessa replied

"That's the thing, if Blair wanted to end things, she wouldn't flinch doing it," Dan reasoned

Vanessa smiled. "I think you're in denial." Dan rolled his eyes. "I'm personally happy, Blair doesn't deserve you. She's one of the most selfish human beings I've ever met."

"You've been very helpful Vanessa," Dan said wryly

.

The Humphrey's officially moved into Lily's and she decided to hold a party because of it. It seemed as though everyone was invited, but he couldn't spot the person he was looking for.

Eventually, he found her on the Lily's balcony standing with her back against the railing in a chilly October day, wearing a cocktail dress. As he stepped closer, he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Excuse me, are we dating?" Dan teased, but she seemed unaffected by it. "Okay, what is going on with you?" Dan reached out to touch her shoulder.

Blair looked up to meet his gaze with her big doe eyes. "I'm sorry, I've just been scared," Blair replied softly.

"Of what?" Dan tilted his head

"I'm in love with you," Blair said tentatively. "I love you Dan."

Dan smiled and leaned in by her ear. "I love you too." Dan kissed her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Really?" Blair pulled away from his forehead and met his eyes.

"Blair, I can't eat, I can't sleep without thinking of you," Dan said softly

"Don't say things like that if you don't mean them," Blair replied softly. As he looked into her eyes, he doesn't think she has ever looked more vulnerable. It's like he has to power to crush her, which he never thought could happen.

"Yes, I'm under your spell Blair Waldorf."

.

There's nothing better than having his dick engulfed in Blair. After professing their love for one another, he knew this would be different. The only time she was open with him was during sex, and he knew she was going to let it all out tonight.

"I was so unhappy before I met you," Blair said softly as she rode him painstakingly slow on his bed in the empty loft while meeting his eyes. "Even during last year, I was miserable, but you were my only light."

He couldn't help but smile to her words as she was straddling him completely naked and he could feel her breasts brushing against his bare chest. He loved how she wouldn't let them use a condom. She thought it was a symbol of trust and unity. He never got what she truly meant, but he didn't mind, to him, sex felt better not having to use a condom.

She fully stopped and let his shaft rest inside her as she cupped his cheek. "You're the only person to never betray me," she whispered breathing irregularly.

He gently grabbed her hips to pull her up and lay Blair on her back so that he could be on top. As he brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, she spread her legs to let him and he slowly began to thrust.

He met her eyes and could notice them becoming soft and watery. "I love you," she said

"I love you too."

.

"You have a visitor," Blair whispered the next morning and placed kisses on his neck as he felt her breasts against his bare back.

A smiled appeared on his face, but his smile turned into a frown as his eyes fluttered open to find Vanessa standing by the window looking appalled while Blair held him possessively under the blanket and continued to kiss him.

"I think I'm going to vomit," Vanessa said

"Then why don't you leave. As you can see, it's going to get very NC-17 in here." Blair smirked and then cocked an eyebrow. "Unless you're into that sort of thing."

"Blair, please be nice," Dan stated as Vanessa scrunched her nose

"We were supposed to get coffee today," Vanessa told him

"Well, Dan's busy, so go plant a tree," Blair replied as he could feel her hand sliding underneath his boxer.

_Sex or coffee?_

"Vanessa, I'm sorry, but I'm busy, can we reschedule," Dan asked looking hopeful

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "You're disgusting."

And with that, Vanessa went down the fire escape leading Blair to straddle him.

"She's always liked you too much," Blair stated and narrowed her eyes at him

Dan smiled. "We're just friends."

"Does she tell you to leave me," Blair inquired

"What do you think?" Dan smirked

She hated that Brooklyn troll, and it infuriated her that Dan's best friend was bad mouthing her to him. Vanessa had a better then everyone attitude about her, which makes her a hypocrite because she tried to blackmail Blair.

_It's time to call Chuck_

.

Living at Lily's penthouse was different. The beds were comfortable, and it felt like they had their own personal chef's downstairs. He unzipped his bag and pulled out his binder to start working on his homework as he sat on his bed.

As he was looking over his notes, his door opened and a dark haired brunette walked in. She was giving him a mischievous smile and it looked like she was undressing him with her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here," Dan asked looking slightly frightened.

"I'm sleeping over silly, your sister and I have become besties," Georgina told him

Dan tilted his head. "That doesn't make any sense. I don't know anyone who would want to be friends with you unless they were blackmailed."

"I'm not that bad."

"You kind of are."

Dan picked up his cellphone from his dresser and began texting Blair while Georgina sat on the edge of his bed.

_D: Georgina is sleeping over. Apparently my sis and her are besties?_

"Georgina, there you are," Jenny stated as she walked into Dan's room

Dan glanced at Jenny. "What the hell's going on?"

_B: That's disturbing, they're up to something_

"Nothing, I'm just having a friend sleepover, "Jenny replied

_D: Please, spare me the details of your social warfare. _

"You do realize I have to lock my door now," Dan said

"Dan!" Jenny scolded Dan

_B: Avoid Georgina at all costs!_

_D: Too late, she's in my room_

"How's it going with the queen," Georgina inquired while giving him a devilish smile.

He doesn't like her going there. His relationship with Blair should have nothing to do with their immature and petty social warfare. Georgina's up to something and he's come to the realization that his sister was stupid for getting involved with her.

"Fine I suppose," Dan replied

"Oh it's more than fine, they said those three letter words and eight letters to each other," Jenny added

_B: Humphrey! You're ruining my manicure_

"How long do you think you can continue to look past her dark side," Georgina asked. "You are a morally good person and she is just as wicked as I am." Georgina arched a brow

"I'm not going to lie, I kind of find her dark side hot," Dan responded leading Jenny and Georgina to groan. "Oh come on, neither of you have the right to judge Blair, especially you Georgina. I honestly think you've killed someone before."

"You're so naïve," Georgina stated with a smile like she knew something. "You should ask her what happened with Vanessa."

Chuck pursued Vanessa for weeks leading Vanessa to eventually give in and date him. Vanessa started having feelings for him and was dumped the instant she slept with him which led to Vanessa crying for days.

"I don't understand what Blair would have to do with that," Dan said

A smirk formed on Georgina's face. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

And with that, Georgina and Jenny left Dan in deep thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving y'all. I really enjoyed reading the reviews so thank you, they motivated me to finish this chapter earlier then I originally expected. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Gossip Girl, and I don't know who would want to after this disaster of a season.**

* * *

It was cold to the point where his face would hurt from walking against the wind and the sight of dead trees didn't make him feel any better. Everyone in the Upper East Side was the same, for some reason he thought Blair would be different, but she had her own agenda. It made him realize he came second to her. She destroyed his best friend without hesitating, leaving him to spend days comforting a broken and embarrassed Vanessa. Vanessa told him about dating Chuck for weeks, and then when she finally slept with him, he broke it off.

_What type of world is he living in?_

Walking back to school, he spotted Blair in the courtyard surrounded by her minions and wearing a white blouse with dark blue tie. She blew him a kiss and he gave her a weak smile, before heading towards his locker.

After Blair blew him a kiss, she watched Dan give her a weak smile and disappear into the halls. Dan had been acting strange for the past few days and it seemed he had been avoiding her, which was difficult to comprehend. He usually couldn't get enough of her. The last time she was with him, he didn't even give her a kiss before leaving.

Blair followed him to St. Jude's hall and found him alone, gathering books from his locker and placing them into his messenger bag. His curly hair was slightly longer and parted well with gel. She liked this hairstyle and was happy he never went back to that horrific buzz cut.

She traced her fingers along his shoulder and placed a soft kiss on the opposite side of his neck, knowing it would send shivers down his spine.

"Is there anything I can do fix your mood," Blair whispered seductively before biting his earlobe.

Seduction always worked with Dan

"We're in school," Dan said looking unaffected

"So, that hasn't stopped you before," Blair replied as she teased his waistline with her fingers while her chest was pressed against his back.

Dan slammed his locker shut before turning around. She stepped closer and leaned in to meet his lips, grabbing a hold of his lapels with her fingers to pull him closer. As their lips moved together and the kiss deepened, she could feel him become overwhelmed with desire once he grabbed a hold of her waist possessively and pulled her as close as possible, leading her to gift him a moan against his lips.

"Dan," Blair murmured against his lips. "I miss you."

"So do I."

Blair pulled away and leaned her forehead against his. "Then what's wrong?"

"I'm just really sad," Dan said softly looking down and avoiding her eyes. "Georgina told me some things."

"What things?"

"You sent Chuck to hound Vanessa."

Blair pulls her head away and swallowed nervously

"Listen, I don't think it's best to talk about it here," Dan told her

"Okay, then we can talk about after my mother's party," Blair replied

"I don't know."

"You're not coming," Blair asked hating how sad her voice sounded. "My mother wants to meet you."

"I don't think that's such a good idea right now," Dan said softly

Blair released his lapels from her grasp, and nodded sadly. He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead before walking away and leaving her more confused than ever.

.

Kicking Jenny's bag across the steps, Blair towered over Georgina and Jenny on the MET steps with her hand on her hip.

"Hey," Jenny whined

"You conniving bitch," Blair said clenching her jaw and tapping her heel impatiently against the stone steps. "You're brother's upset with me!"

"Or, maybe he's tired of you. Getting on all fours so he can imagine someone else might do the trick," Georgina replied and smirked.

Jenny and Blair both groaned in disgust while twisting their faces.

Georgina laughed and then arched a brow. "I can't say I'm not pleased your relationship's sinking, I might just be sleeping over Little J's this weekend after all."

"Fix it," Blair demanded gritting her teeth

"I think it's too late for that," Georgina responded

"He knows about the essay as well," Jenny added smirking.

Blair eyes widened as she felt her heart sink.

"Why are you trying to ruin our relationship," Blair yelled.

"You think I was going to let you ruin my brother's chances of getting into Dartmouth," Jenny asked staring at Blair in disbelief. "That's what you don't understand Blair, we didn't do anything, we just waited for you to fuck this relationship up."

Blair raised her brows and crossed her arms, holding a small smirk. "Do you really think your brother can stay mad at me? If this is the best you can do, then you're pathetic," Blair scoffed

"You can put on this front of where you're not worried, but it's painfully obvious you're scared. He broke up with Serena, what makes you think he wouldn't break up with you," Jenny inquired raising her brows. Jenny then stood up and said before walking away, "You're the one who's pathetic, my brother's too good for you."

"I'm going to ruin you, kiss your life goodbye little J," Blair warned her

Jenny dismissed Blair with her hand as she walked down the steps

.

Chuck watched Georgina turn the corner of in the secluded halls of Constance as he leaned against the pillar.

"Chucky," Georgina said once she saw him. "What can I do for you? And please don't tell me you want to take me into the closet. That was a one-time thing."

"You would think losing my virginity would be something memorable. Instead it gives me the jitters," Chuck replied

Georgina yanked on his tie and wrapped it around her hand. "Don't lie baby, I'm the best you've ever had."

Chuck grimaced. "Can we just get down to business, please?" Georgina let go of his tie and crossed her arms waiting for him to talk. "I did what you asked me to."

"No, the deal was I would give you information on your mother if Dan and Blair broke up," Georgina explained

"If I do anymore harm, then they'll hate me forever."

"Well then you better hope they break up," Georgina told him walking away leaving Chuck to clench his jaw.

.

Blair's hand was shaking as she smoothed over her ruby red lipstick over her lips to get ready for her mother's party. Dartmouth was Dan's dream, but when she saw his common application on the laptop screen, the realization that he might be living in New Hampshire next fall hit her and freaked her out. If Dan didn't get accepted into Yale, his next choice would've been Dartmouth but she wanted him to stay in New York, otherwise, there wasn't any doubt in her mind they would break up because long distance relationships never work.

Within hours, her penthouse was filled with the Upper East Side's finest, but there was no sign of Dan. He hadn't answered any of her texts or her calls and she was becoming slightly annoyed with how he was handling everything.

"B," Serena greeted excitedly holding a champagne flute.

Blair plastered on the best smile she could come up with. "Hey Serena."

"What's wrong," Serena asked softly

"Nothing," Blair replied dismissively

Serena tilted her head and gave a knowing look before leading her to the secluded kitchen. "Is it about Dan? Because you can talk to me about Dan."

Blair swallowed nervously. "Really," Blair asked hopefully

"Of course." Serena gave Blair a reassuring smile. "I love you and I just want to see you happy."

"But you love him."

"And he loves you. Dan wants you, and I want whatever Dan wants," Serena explained. "So tell me what's wrong."

Blair shut her eyes thinking of a way to put everything into words.

"I made a mistake, a few actually," Blair said meekly

Serena tilted her head and arched her brow. "Like what?"

"I may have plotted with Chuck to destroy and humiliate Vanessa," Blair confessed looking a bit worried to Serena's reaction.

"B!"

"It's obvious that mother chucker sold me out," Blair stated and huffed. "I also uploaded a different college essay to Dan's common app for Dartmouth."

"Oh my god. B! What were you thinking," Serena yelled. "Dan is going to be so mad."

"I know S! What do I do," Blair groaned in annoyance

"There is nothing you can do, just tell him the truth. Admit you made a few mistakes and apologize for them," Serena replied

"That's the worst idea I've ever heard," Blair scoffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't think you have a choice, he's going to believe everything his sister tells him," Serena reasoned.

"What are you guys doing," Nate interrupted them in his tux standing by the doorway

"Nothing that concerns you, so why don't you go flirt with one of the divorcees," Blair said with some bite. Nate smirked and stepped into the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen counter while crossing his arms, leading Blair to roll her eyes. "Get the message Archibald, you're not wanted here."

"Why can't I be a part of girl talk. I like to gossip," Nate replied and pouted

"Serena," Blair whined

"Maybe we should tell him, he is Dan's best friend," Serena reasoned

Nate leaned off the counter and stepped closer to form a small circle. "Or maybe, you should speak to Dan. Talking to us won't do you any good, this is between you and him. I was actually with him earlier, and he was in an awful mood. It might be best for you to go check up on him."

"Where is he," Blair asked trying to mask her concern

"Brooding at Lily's."

.

Sitting on the white sofa and staring at the fire while holding a glass of Lily's bourbon, Dan's come to the realization that he's fighting against the inevitable. He's held everything inside and put Blair on a pedestal.

He glanced over his shoulder once he heard the elevator and saw Blair walking in a black sleeveless floor length dress.

"I suppose you want to talk," Dan said placing his drink on the small square glass table

He noticed how nervous she was. Her face was guarded, but her fingers were playing with her matching clutch and she was avoiding his eyes.

"I'm getting really tired of your sulking Humphrey." Blair stepped into the living room and sat beside him. "Being upset doesn't give you the right to ignore me."

"You're right, ignoring you isn't the solution," Dan admitted. "I'm sorry for being distant these past few days, but I've just been trying to avoid this conversation."

She placed her hand on top of his and met his eyes. "You know my intentions were never to hurt you."

"But you did."

"I just wanted you to be close to me."

Dan turned so his knees were facing Blair. "I don't care about the Dartmouth thing because I wanted to stay close to New York anyway. Yes, you should've told me how you felt about me applying, but it's fine because it has more to do with your insecurities. And that's the thing Blair, I can handle dealing with your insecurities, but what I can't handle is you hurting my best friend."

"Vanessa blackmailed me with the conversation I was having with Chuck during the pool incident, not only that, she ridicule's me behind my back," Blair said tersely. "You can pretend like I'm the villain in all this, but Vanessa had it coming."

"So your solution is complete social annihilation and destruction instead of trying to resolve the issue?" Dan's brows knitted together. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" Dan shook his head and looked at her in disbelief. "You're so childish."

"And you're perfect," Blair inquired raising her eyebrows with her voice on the cusp of yelling.

"I do everything for you. I overlook the way you treat my sister, I go to these stupid UES events, and I even wear the stupid crap you buy me while you won't even grab a slice of pizza with me," Dan explained with his voice rising. "I'm tired of having to conform to your world while you don't give me an inch in this relationship."

"What do you expect! Everything I like is just plain better," Blair yelled. "And please don't give me the pity party about your sister. She's the one who has had it out for me."

"Do you blame her? You treated her like complete shit last year and you never apologized or reached out to her when we started dating," Dan said looking at her incredulity. "The problem in our relationship is that I love you more than you love me. I'll always come second to you and I don't want to be in that type of relationship."

Dan slid off the couch and stepped towards the fireplace. He ran his hands through his hair trying to remain calm.

"I just think your overreacting," Blair said glossing over her nails

Dan turned around and met her eyes with a scowl. "You don't even regret anything you've done and you're ignoring all of our problems."

Blair slid off the couch and reached for Dan's hand. "I just don't understand what the big deal is. You knew what you were getting into when we started dating."

"I thought you would've at least tried to meet me halfway. But no, instead, this relationship has been about me changing and conforming to the Upper East Side. It feels like I'm losing myself."

"I don't know what you want me to say," Blair replied

Dan shook his head. "Then I think it's painfully obvious that this isn't working."

"For you….It's not working for you," Blair said and Dan nodded hesitantly looking a bit worried. "Well, I suppose I'm not surprised. We both knew this relationship would never last. You were only a prop for me until I found someone better, someone who fits my needs and fits into my world."

"Don't hold back Blair," Dan replied dryly

"Oh come on Humphrey, you're just a pauper, and I'm looking for a prince." Dan rolled his eyes. "Don't act surprised. It's why you're breaking up with me, I don't feel the same way you do. I don't love you as much as you love me."

Dan picked up his drink from the coffee table. "Okay, well you know where the elevator is," Dan told her before leaving the living room and heading for the stairs.

He should feel guilty for breaking up with her, but he could care less. Everyone was right about her, she's a spoiled Upper East Side witch who only cares about herself.

.

Hours passed as he laid on his bed listening to his playlist. To his surprise, the breakup didn't hit him that hard. The way she reacted only reaffirmed he made the right decision. But he would be naïve to think this night would end peacefully.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," Dan said

His door opened and saw three well-dressed girls step into his bedroom. Of course Serena and Jenny would be curious to how things ended, but Georgina joining them just annoyed him.

Serena's brows knitted together. "Where's Blair?"

Taking off his ear buds, he hoisted himself up and sat against the headboard. Serena pulled up his desk chair, while Jenny sat on the edge of the bed, and Georgina slid next to him leading him to furrow his brows in confusion.

"I don't know, she left hours ago," Dan told her. "Why? She wasn't at her penthouse?"

"Dan… what did you do," Serena asked sounding concerned

"We broke up," Dan replied

Jenny lifted spread her arms and raised her head to the ceiling. "Praise the lord, you've seen the light."

Dan rolled his eyes and then met Serena's gaze. He was having trouble deciphering between if she was feeling relieved or worried.

"Wow, you're officially single," Georgina stated and placed her head on his lap. "What are we going to do about that?"

Dan slightly grimaced and his eyes went back to Serena. "Why isn't Blair home?"

"The thing is, last time she broke up with someone, she got drunk and ended the night sleeping with Chuck," Serena told him nervously.

Dan sighed and rubbed his forehead

"Who cares? She's not your problem anymore," Jenny reasoned

"But she is," Dan groaned and rolled his head back. "I didn't even want to break up with her, but it felt like she wasn't taking me seriously. I mean, she didn't even apologize."

"She's not picking up her phone," Serena said with her cellphone in her ear. "I'll check the Gossip Girl spotted map." Serena glossed over her phone while they waited. "She was last seen in The Palace."

"Maybe you should go check up on her," Dan said

"You should come too."

"I'm not who Blair needs right now," Dan replied

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Serena nodded and left Dan's room.

.

Serena doesn't know how to feel about their breakup. It was still awkward for her to witness her ex and best friend dating. But she wasn't surprised to learn of the breakup, not a lot of people actually thought Dan and Blair would last. Blair was high maintenance and didn't seem to be Dan's type. Dan was the type of guy who wanted someone laid back and willing to try new things.

She stepped into The Palace to find Blair sitting on a stool, holding a martini by the bar.

"We were worried about you. You didn't come back to the penthouse," Serena said sliding onto the stool next to Blair.

Blair's lip curved slightly. "I'm fine, just having a drink and not thinking about that curly haired buffoon," Blair replied sounding drunk.

Serena's face crinkled into concern. "How much have you had?"

Blair smiled ear to ear. "I don't know, not enough I suppose."

"You don't seem to be handling the break up really well."

Blair gasped. "He told you." Serena rolled her eyes. "Of course he did. Well for the record, I broke up with him."

"And I believe you, now let's get you home," Serena said

"Do you know how many guys have hit on me so far," Blair asked ignoring her request

"No, how many," Serena inquired feeling tired but deciding to play along

"Five." Blair displayed _five_ with her fingers. "So please, I'm not mourning over Dan Humphrey." A smile appeared on Blair's lips. "Why would I care about that pathetic, know it all, thinks he's better than everyone, Brooklyn loser."

Serena sighed. "So what's your plan?"

Serena could read through Blair better than anyone and knew Blair was hiding how hurt she was. The only thing on Blair's mind was to hurt Dan as much as he hurt her. It was the only way Blair knew how to deal with things.

"My plan is to find someone who can fulfill my needs for the night." Blair wiggled her eyebrows. "If you know what I mean."

"You don't want to do this."

"And why not," Blair asked, making it seem as though Serena just made the most ridiculous accusation

She knew that Blair would wake up the next day and never forgive herself because if she slept with someone tonight, there was no chance Dan would ever look at her the same way.

"You don't see Dan flirting with random girls at a bar."

Blair arched a brow. "So?"

Serena reached for Blair's hand and met her eyes. "You're not talking to one of your minions here. I know what it's like to love Dan, and the last thing I would ever want is for him to lose respect for me."

Blair's eyes began to well-up and her lips began to quiver, but she stayed strong, continuing to hold a stone cold face for Serena.

"Fine, I'll go home," Blair stated exasperatedly

"And I'll come with you."

"Thank you S," Blair said softly as they began walking

"Anytime B."

* * *

**So I know everyone probably hates me now, but they had to break up at some point because this fic is going to go from season 1-4, maybe 5. Also, I wanted to stay true to Blair's high school character and she might be unlikable to some, but this is how she was in High School. I could write her as the season 4 Blair, but I then that wouldn't make sense because Blair had to grow into season 4 Blair.**

**I think Dan's reaction was cold, but it's only because he was very angry at the moment. He'll be moping around next chapter, meaning a lot of Eric and Nate, with a hint of Chuck. Also, next chapter will be during Thanksgiving. **

**Have a good Thanksgiving everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also sorry for the mistakes as they are mine.**

* * *

Before Thanksgiving arrived, his days consisted of school and soccer. He moped around and listened to The Smiths during his free time, ignoring anything coming from his phone. Eric and Serena began to become worried while his sister thought he was crazy. Blair on the other hand seemed to be handling it well. She was her old high school self, ruining other people's lives and laughing it off with her minions. It was like nothing had changed.

_Splat_

He pressed his fingers to the top of his head and felt cold yogurt. He looked over and found Blair holding a smirk while everyone at the MET steps laughed at him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, deciding to find a bathroom.

.

It was the day of Thanksgiving and he could hear chatter coming from downstairs. Everyone was home and appropriately dressed for dinner. Eleanor was holding Thanksgiving which was the last place he wanted to be.

"Is it really necessary for me to attend," Dan asked as he reached the foyer with everyone waiting for him. "I mean her dad's going to be there too."

"Daniel, it would be very inappropriate not to arrive at a dinner you were invited to," Lily replied waving him over. "Now come, we're already running late."

Dan groaned and rolled his head back as he entered the elevator with his family and Rufus patted him on the back for comfort.

They enter the Waldorf's and the penthouse is filled with the aroma of pumpkin pie. As they reach the foyer, Blair welcomed Jenny with a glare, Serena got a hug, and he received snide remark for his sweater. She was clearly lying because she bought the sweater. Besides, he was wearing a collar shirt with tie underneath and there was no way anyone could mock that attire.

They reached the living room where he finds Harold, Roman, Eleanor, and Cyrus sitting on the sofa and ottoman. Harold introduced himself, but gave him a tight gripped handshake, while Eleanor seemed unaffected by their break up and gave him a warm welcome.

"You can't leave me stranded here," Dan said as him and Eric stood in Blair's foyer

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Eric replied

"Harold and Cyrus are just waiting to corner me and then who the hell knows what they're going to do," Dan explained

"You're being paranoid."

He felt a sharp sting on the side of his stomach leading him to jump. He glanced across and found Dorota holding a fork.

"You break up with miss Blair, now I break you," Dorota said pointing the fork at Dan

"Jesus, what are you quoting Rocky," Dan inquired looking a bit shaken and rubbing where she stabbed him with his hand.

Dorota narrowed her eyes at him. "I watching you lowly boy." She turned her heels and began walking back to the kitchen.

"It's Lonely Boy you polish Dolph Lungdren," Dan yelled as he watched her walk away causing Eric to chuckle.

He had been successful in avoiding the adults and Blair throughout the day, but they had to sit down and eat at some point. At first, it was calm and the adults were discussing a wide variety of topics. But he knew curiosity would strike at some point.

"So Daniel, Blair tells me you're considering Yale," Eleanor inquired

Dan dropped his fork and raised his eyes to meet Eleanor's. "Well yes, but Columbia is my first choice."

Eleanor's brows knitted in together. "Interesting, I thought you two were planning on attending Yale together."

Silence filled the room as his eyes widened.

Harold cleared his throat. "Eleanor dear, they broke up recently."

"Ah, well I was the last to be told you were dating him so I shouldn't be surprised I'm last to find you two have broken up," Eleanor said looking annoyed

"Maybe I would have told you if you were home more often," Blair murmured

"Of course," Eleanor replied rolling her eyes. "I shouldn't be working so I can afford that five hundred dollar sweater you're wearing."

_Now he knows where Blair gets her attitude from_

Jenny raised her hand. "If I may add, this stuffing is quite delightful."

"Lily, don't you think you've done enough charity," Blair asked with a fake sweet smile leading Dan to roll his eyes.

"Blair!" Serena scolded Blair

"Well look at them Serena, they don't even know which fork to use," Blair replied

"Enough," Eleanor scolded Blair and met her eyes. "Not another word. Do you understand me?"

Blair pressed her lips tightly and nodded.

.

Stepping into the kitchen, he found Blair leaning over the island in the middle of the kitchen. She was stabbing and eating pie with a fork, looking to be in deep thought.

"Hey," Dan greeted softly, interrupting her thoughts

She turned her head and met his gaze with her doe eyes. Once she realized it was him, she scrunched her nose in disgust. "What do you want?"

They were back to square one, where she hated him and thought he didn't deserve to be the sharing the same oxygen as her. Her face grew harder with each step, but her eyes were dwindling.

"We're all heading out, so I just wanted to say bye," Dan explained as he picked up a fork and tried to pick out a piece of pie, but Blair slid it away from him.

Dan tilted his head and raised his brows. "Come on, don't you think you're being little childish."

Blair turned her body and poked her index finger on his chest. "Let's get one thing straight Humphrey, the only thing binding us together is Serena, and since you two aren't dating, I should be expecting to see less of you than usual. Got it?"

"Got it." Dan nodded in agreement

"Good," Blair said and then went back to her pie

"I miss you," Dan admitted softly

Blair rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

Dan leaned closer to her breathing space, to where his nose was practically grazing her cheek. "I love you and I don't think it will ever go away," Dan whispered causing Blair to stop chewing and look stunned. "I want to stay with you tonight." Dan leaned his forehead against the side of her head. "But I'll give you the space you're asking for." He then pressed a soft kiss on her temple before leaving the kitchen.

.

Sitting on the window panel and staring out of Lily's ginormous penthouse, he watched snow falling and sticking to the city. For the past few weeks, he had been studying for finals. Winter break was finally here but his mood hadn't gotten any better. While he was focused on exams, his mind was on a certain witty, ivory skinned brunette. He gave her what she wanted and felt it had been more than enough time.

He began scrolling through the contact list of his cellphone.

"What are you doing," Eric asked sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap

"Calling Blair," Dan answered

Before he could touch her name on the phone screen, Eric reached for his cellphone and nabbed it from his hand.

Dan's brows knitted together. "Hey!"

"Dan, it's over, she's moved on," Eric explained

A smug grin began to form on his lips. "That's where I think you're wrong. I don't think Blair over's me."

Dan reached out for his phone but earned a slap across the face instead from Eric. Dan's eyes widened as he rubbed his cheek.

"Dan, I'm telling you as your friend and brother, this is getting ridiculous."

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"You haven't left the penthouse for anything other than school and soccer," Eric pointed out

"Give me the phone Eric," Dan said

"You shouldn't have unsubscribed to Gossip Girl," Eric told him.

Eric scrolled through his phone and handed it to Dan. Taking it from Eric's hand, he saw a Gossip Girl blast with a picture of Blair having dinner with a dark haired boy he had never seen before.

"This is the third different guy she's been spotted having dinner with since you two broke up. Unlike you, Blair moved on," Eric reasoned

_Closure_

It was so easy for her to move on and see other people. For the past month, he couldn't think about touching anyone else. He's never felt this crushed before, but had come to the realization that she never loved him the way he thought she did.

.

Chuck's leaving the country to search for his biological mom for their winter break and decided to throw a party on his last day in the states, of course Bart had no idea his son was actually leaving the country for business instead of pleasure.

At first, he didn't want to go, but as soon as Eric showed him the Gossip Girl blast of Blair and some guy, he recognized that it was time to move on and stop moping around.

As Dan reached the door of Chuck's suite, he could hear the music thumping from outside. He entered Chuck's suite and found the black tiled floors to be crowded with people his own age. Some guys were playing pool with girls laughing in the back while other girls were dancing by the stereo system. The black tiled room was filled with boys and girls from his school as well as older college girls he had never met.

He decided to keep it simple and wear an American Eagle button down with jeans, but when he looked around the room, he realized he was a bit under dressed.

Stepping into the living room, he found Chuck and Nate sitting on the red leather sofa, holding a plastic cup mixed with alcohol and some fruity drink.

"Humphrey, I never thought you were going to leave the penthouse," Chuck said as Dan sat in-between the two boys on the sofa. "I bet you finally checked Gossip Girl."

Chuck was wearing a white V-neck sweater with white pants and white shoes, knowing only Chuck Bass could pull it off.

"Pass me a drink will you," Dan replied

Chuck smirked and handed him the bottle of Bacardi Rum from the table in front of them. "It's all yours."

Dan shook his head and took a large mouthful, earning him a cough after it burned down his throat.

"A little birdie told me you caught Jennifer's eye," Nate told him

He looked across the room, towards the bar and saw the green eyed blonde giving him a half smile as she was surrounded by her friends. Overall, Jennifer was pretty, a little taller than Blair, and had a more filled chest.

Jennifer was his lab partner in AP bio and over the semester their friendship grew. He wouldn't be surprised if it was one of Jennifer's friends who had given Nate a fair warning about her crush on him.

"Where are Blair and Serena," Dan asked turning his head to Nate

"Blair's having people over for some lame sleepover," Nate told him

"Well I guess then its smooth sailing from here Archibald," Dan said holding a smirk and sliding off the couch.

He walked over to Jennifer giving her a warm hello and handed her a drink he had made from Chuck's kitchen. They first started out careful, brushing topics on class and reminiscing on funny stories about their classmate's. With the conversation growing deeper, he was beginning to get a good read on her. She wasn't as down to earth as Dan had originally thought she would be, but she was still easier going then most girls attending Constance.

While in the middle of a conversation, he received a Gossip Girl alert. He glanced over his phone screen and already regretted re-subscribing to the infamous blogger.

_Spotted,_

_Lonely Boy attending Chuck Bass's going away bash and flirting with a blonde. It looks as though Lonely Boy has finally gotten off his couch and come out to play. Could he be tired of seeing Queen B's string of men. Watch out Queen B, looks like you've awoken quite a catch. _

_You know you love _

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

After reading the blast, he rolled his eyes thinking the blogger was trying to create drama that didn't exist.

.

The next few days were hectic since Christmas was around the corner. Cece was coming for a visit while him and Jenny left for the Hudson to spend the holidays with their mother. Hudson was extremely boring and his mother's home reeked of weed. Her boyfriend Rick was quite a pothead and when his mother would be sleeping upstairs, Jenny and Dan would join Rick for a smoke. It was the only thing to do since they didn't know anyone around Hudson. He would spend his days either writing, or texting Jennifer.

"So are you and Jennifer getting serious," Jenny asked smoking a joint out the window of his room.

Dan shook her off while sitting against the headboard of his bed. "We're just friends." Jenny arched a brow looking at him skeptically. "Besides, she stopped texting me."

"Really?"

"Maybe she got sick of me," Dan said

Jenny smirked. "No, that's not it. It reeks of Blair Waldorf."

Dan's lip curved slightly. "I think you're just high right now."

"Wanna bet."

.

On the day of Christmas, they open presents, have breakfast, say their goodbyes, and leave for the city. His mother looked sad with their departure, which was surprising, but it made him happy.

Spending Christmas at Lily's was completely different from spending it with his mother. The first thing he noticed was the fact that the Christmas tree was the size of a whale. After unpacking, he came downstairs to find a grinning Lily waiting for him. Serena was standing behind Lily looking excited while his father had his arms crossed and looked displeased.

"What's going on," Dan asked

Lily stepped closer and handed him a box. "Daniel, Merry Christmas."

He opened the box and pulled out keys with a BMW logo on them. His jaw dropped and he couldn't believe there was a beamer waiting for him downstairs.

"Want to see it," Lily inquired

They entered the garage of their building and he found a black M3 Coupe parked. Pride was telling him not to accept the gift, but his 17 year old self telling him to shut the hell up and thank Lily. He turned to Lily and wrapped his arms her for a hug.

"Thank you," Dan murmured and heard her chuckle.

.

He's stuck in his room having to listen to Nate's persistent begging. The New Year's Eve party was being held at the Waldorf's and Nate was trying to persuade him to attend because there were going to be a lot of girls at this party.

"I'm single, your single, let's mingle," Nate said as Dan was writing in his notebook while sitting by his study desk. "Think about it, when are we both going to be single at the same time again?"

"Well your relationships never last very long, so I'm going to go out on a limb and say very soon," Dan replied pulling his eyes away from his notebook.

"Come on man, we can help each other out."

"To be honest, I don't trust you," Dan told Nate. Dan eyes then squinted as he tilted his head. "You seem like the type of guy who leaves his friends with the scraps."

Nate shook his head and chuckled.

Eventually, after an hour of nagging, he gave in and agreed to attend the Waldorf's New Year's Eve bash. After running some gel through his curly hair and putting on his black Armani suit, Dan and Nate took a cab to the Waldorf penthouse.

Nate turned to Dan as they stood in the elevator. "Okay, so let's keep this simple tonight, you're going to be the dark, troubled poetic guy, and I'll be the good humored friend who brings out the best side of you."

Dan sighed knowing this was going to be a long night. The elevator finally opened and the walked into the Blair's foyer. It was filled with some of the students he was attending school with, while the others were from different schools and districts. Blair's parties were always amazing. Everything was always organized perfectly, and it didn't hurt that her mother left for France with Cyrus. Top of the line champagne was their only source of alcohol and there was a certain dress code requirement.

He spotted Blair walking over to them arm in arm with a tall athletic blonde haired boy who looked like a man. Blair was wearing a silk emerald dress and diamond earrings that fell to her bare shoulders. A fury of jealousy coerced through his body when he saw them, but he knew he had no right and needed to remain calm.

Blair beamed at the sight of Nate. "Nate." She then looked over to Dan and frowned. "Humphrey."

He's officially been downgraded to Humphrey again.

"This is Colin," Blair introduced

Colin Griffith, son of the Governor of New York and nephew of the Senator of New Jersey. They were on the soccer team together and he was the defenseman. Colin had a deep voice and could probably kill him with one slap.

"Well, I'm going to get a drink," Dan said and turned his heels heading for the champagne.

He poured himself some champagne in his champagne flute and scanned the living room to see if anyone would deem his interest.

"Stalking your pray," Serena said

Dan smirked and glanced over to find the radiant blonde standing in her purple strapless knee high dress, holding a champagne flute.

"According to Nate, I need to get laid," Dan told Serena wryly

"Yeah, well Nate isn't the type of guy who stays hung up on a girl," Serena replied

Dan sighed as his eyes went to Blair standing with Colin. "I wouldn't mind being like Nate right now."

Dan chugged his flute and poured himself another drink before leaving Serena. He decided the quicker he meets someone, the easier it will be to move on.

He found Nate and they began speaking with girls that caught their eye. Within every conversation he had, he told them about having a dead girlfriend in the past and used Vanessa's picture to show the girls what she looked like. He then would go on about how it changed him and then showed them his little pocket book filled with poems. Nate was the guy who got him out of his dark phase and was there for him every step of the way. It didn't hurt that every girl melted when staring into Nate's blue eyes.

Eventually, they found a pair of girls who met their standards. Heidi was the girl he was speaking to while Nate was talking to her friend. Heidi was tall, had model's frame and jet black hair. She looked as though she was straight from Italy.

"Do you think I could get your number," Dan asked and smiled. "So I can call you sometime for a date, or discuss about how your eyes sparkle at the sight of my smile."

Heidi chewed on her lip, trying to bite back a smile. "Let me see your phone."

Dan handed her his phone and knew he would at least receive a kiss by midnight tonight. Everything was going as planned but his heart dropped at the sight of Blair walking over.

"Humphrey," Blair greeted while pressing her lips and smiling. "I see you've met Heidi."

"And I see you have no plans on leaving me be for the night," Dan replied

Blair linked her arm with Dan's, pulling him closer. "You're out of your league here. I don't see him reaching for someone below his standards."

Heidi arched her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"He's not interested, especially with that hideous necklace, now get out you droopy nosed vagrant," Blair said giving her a fake sweet smile and pulled him towards the secluded kitchen.

Blair turned around to face him once they reached the kitchen. She was arching her perfectly sculpted brow and her arms were folded across her chest while her lips curved slightly. It looked as though she had gotten a high off of degrading Heidi.

"You've been having fun without me."

"You're the one to talk with Hercules over there," Dan replied pointing outside the kitchen with his thumb.

"Aww, you're jealous," Blair pouted

"I'm not playing this game Blair," Dan warned her

"I don't know what you could be possibly talking about," Blair said feigning innocence and batting her eyelashes.

"I'll flirt with every girl here if I have to."

"I feel awful for those girls."

"Hey! I'm pretty good with girls," Dan defended himself

"Of course, your nervous ramblings are quite seductive," Blair replied condescendingly

Dan tilted his head and looked at her as though he was trying to read through her while Blair raised her brows.

"Talking to you is like talking to a two year old. The conversation goes nowhere," Dan retorted leading Blair to narrow her eyes at him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my wingman duties." Dan turned his heels.

"Dan wait," Blair said leading Dan to stop and turn around to face her. Blair stepped closer to where she was only standing arm's length away. "There's actually a reason why I brought you in here."

"Oh, it wasn't just to mark your territory," Dan replied with a smirk

She glared before a smile formed on her lips. "I have a certain scheme in mind and I require your assistance."

"You do realize this is why we broke up," Dan stated

Blair took a breath to keep her irritation in check. "No, it was because Georgina and your sister decided to meddle with our relationship." Dan's mouth opened to protest but Blair lifted her hand to stop him from speaking. "Which is exactly why I think we should try to find some dirt on Georgina."

"I think you're going to have to fly solo on this one," Dan told her

"Dan," Blair called sweetly before stepping dangerously close. "Please." Blair pouted her lips.

"Blair," Dan groaned rolling his head back as though it was killing him. "Don't do the face."

He looked down and saw her full pouty crimson red lips. She had a talent for being able to make her eyes watery to where it was impossible for him to say no. It didn't help that he could feel her chest graze his and her Chanel. No. 5 was beginning to consume his nostrils. It was over, she won and he knew it.

He swallowed nervously. "Okay, but with one condition."

"Name your price," Blair whispered softly as she looked up and searched for his eyes.

"Stop threatening Jennifer with whatever you have over her head," Dan requested as he could feel her hands pressed against his shoulders. "I need to be able to communicate with my lab partner without her having Blair Waldorf terrorizing her."

"Okay," Blair agreed. "Is that all?"

Dan nodded. Blair then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips that lasted longer than it should have.

"Thank you," Blair said softly after pulling away and walked out of the kitchen with her eyes never leaving his gaze until she was out of sight.

It was beginning to become clear Blair was trying to play mind games with him. He hurt her and she was scared. Games were the only thing she could hide behind. It only confirmed that Blair was too immature for him and needed to grow up.

.

For the next month, he avoided all things Upper East Side. He didn't attend any parties or events, instead choosing to spend his time with Vanessa. They went to film festivals, museums, and ate takeout. He was going back to his roots.

One night, while watching _Pulp Fiction_ in his room with Vanessa, he made a move and leaned in for a kiss. Surprisingly, Vanessa responded and kissed back. She blurted out _finally_ against his lips causing him to chuckle.

Dating Vanessa was easy and simple. It wasn't very different from when they would hang out as friends, except they would kiss. Whenever they would have discussions, she would agree with most of his opinions and would just add to what he was saying. The sex was decent, it was caring and humble, nothing too daring.

While he began dating Vanessa, Serena started dating Aaron Rose, Blair's future stepbrother. After winter break was over, Chuck came home with his mom leading Bart to throw a giant tantrum. Nate on the other hand was enjoying the single life and saw very little of him.

.

He had been successful in avoiding Blair for the past month, but eventually, he had to give in. His hair was rumpled and the only thing on his mind was sleep as he sat in his beamer. They were parked outside Georgina's building with Blair on the passenger seat and Nate in the back. He looked over and found Blair impeccably dressed in her white mid-length Burberry trench coat with a black skirt and black beret on top of her head. It looked as though she took hours getting ready.

Blair's plan was to follow Georgina around for the day and hope to find something they could blackmail her with. Apparently Georgina had been making a lot of visits at the Ritz hotel and Blair was hoping to get catch something juicy.

"Why is Nate here," Blair asked scrunching her nose slightly

"Because I need someone else to take some of the verbal assaults," Dan explained leading Blair to square him a glare.

"Besides, me and Dan haven't had much bromance in a while," Nate added poking his head out in-between Dan and Blair

"Yes, the toad and the troll have been quite busy living their fairytale," Blair said with a fake sweet smile

Dan's eyes went wide at the sight of Georgina leaving her building. The dark haired brunette entered a town car and Dan began follow her, always two cars behind until they reached Central Park. After parking, they followed her and watched her sit on a wooden bench while maintaining their distance.

"What do you think she's doing here," Nate asked as they hid behind a tree

"Who knows with Georgina," Dan replied and tried to look over Blair's bucket hat that she had replaced her black beret with. "Move your fat hat Waldorf."

"I'm freezing my nuts off here," Nate told them as he shivered and had his hands in his pockets

"Who wears a fleece during winter," Dan inquired

"Someone trying to look good, besides, I thought we were supposed to stay in the car," Nate explained as he took in Dan's plaid wool jacket. "By the way, that jacket is hideous."

"Vanessa bought it," Dan told him

"I concur, what's this fixation with Plaid lately," Blair said scrunching her face

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "It's a new thing I'm trying out."

"Did she just steal cotton candy from that kid," Nate asked knitting his eyebrows together

"Wow, she doesn't show mercy upon anyone," Dan added

Soon, they saw a man wearing a black trench coat and sunglasses sit next to Georgina. He slyly handed her a large catalogue envelope.

"Looks like Georgina's collecting her daily dirt," Dan said

Georgina left the park and went into her town car. They followed her to a seedy part of New York and watched her pull up to a sex shop. Dan was parked and eventually saw her walk out of the shop holding a metallic case.

"Georgina has a strange life," Dan said

"I bet she's going to the Ritz," Blair replied looking to be in deep thought. "Yes, and lunch time is soon so her suitor is probably leaving work now."

"What do you think's in the case," Nate asked

"Oh, just some lube, a whip, and some handcuffs, it can get pretty kinky," Dan told Nate

Nate's brows furrowed in confusion. "How would you know?"

Dan nodded towards Blair. "The queen here can get pretty twisted."

"Dan!" Blair scolded Dan

Dan chuckled and started driving off to follow Georgina's town car.

Nate smirked and poked his head in-between Blair and Dan as Dan continued to drive. "Where was this Blair Waldorf when we were dating?"

"Oh she was there, but you were busy daydreaming of Serena," Blair answered

"Ah yes, who could not dream about those endless tan legs," Nate teased

"I don't know man, Serena might have endless legs, but there's just something sexy about Blair, and to me, that's more important than someone's features," Dan told Nate and then looked at Blair. "I know one thing for sure, when we were dating, Serena never crossed my mind because there is no one sexier then Blair Waldorf."

Dan smiled and his eyes went back on the road as Blair chewed her lip trying to bite back a smile.

After Georgina's town car dropped her off to The Ritz, Dan stopped his car in the front of hotel and left Nate in the car. They followed Georgina and watched her enter the elevator. Blair decided they should split up and Dan began climbing up the stairs as Blair watched the elevator teleprompter which signaled the elevator floor. Once Blair was able to figure out which floor the elevator stopped, she texted Dan leading him to reach the floor just in the nick of time to catch Georgina's room.

He was still catching his breath when Blair finally reached him and they stood by the corner of the hallway waiting for someone to enter Georgina's room.

Blair raised her eyebrows to Dan's panting. "Are you okay?"

"Let's just say soccer didn't prepare me for that," Dan told her still trying to catch his breath.

He noticed Blair's eyes widen and looked over to find Bart Bass walking from the other side of the hallway to Georgina's room. He felt a hint of vomit reach his throat as he watched Georgina open the door and lunge forward onto Bart's lips. Blair on the other hand seemed pleased. She had a wicked smile on her lips as she took the picture of Georgina and Bart with her cellphone.

"I think we've done pretty well here Humphrey."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yes, it's been a while and I apologize. This chapter is very dark, especially at then end. But it's necessary for the direction I'm taking this story. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"You called," Chuck said, holding a smirk as he entered the foyer of Blair's penthouse

Blair placed a hand on her hip. "Finally."

"What do you need," Chuck asked

"A favor. You do owe me since you squealed to Georgina," Blair told him

Chuck pressed his lips and clenched his jaw. "I don't owe you anything." She stepped closer and showed him the video of Georgina kissing Bart in the hallway before entering the hotel room. Chuck's lips curled into a smile. "Well played."

"I don't think you want it getting out that your father's having an affair with a 17 year old."

Chuck sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to steal Vanessa back from Dan," Blair said with her lips curling into a devilish smile.

The plan was simple, Vanessa goes back to Chuck, leaving Dan alone and hurt, which will eventually lead him to seek her for comfort. She's there for him, he then comes to the realization what a mistake he made breaking up with her, and that she's the love of his life. It was a full proof plan really.

"You can't be serious. Why am I the one constantly thrown in the middle?" Chuck looked at her in disbelief. "Dan's going to hate me if I do this."

"Aww Chuck." Blair pouted. "Dan will understand, trust me, especially when you tell him you're in love with Vanessa."

Chuck's eyes widened. "I'm not in love with Vanessa." Blair raised her brows and Chuck sighed in defeat. "Okay, maybe I fell for her in the process of playing her, but why don't you just make it easier for the both of us and tell Dan you want him back."

"He broke up with me. I'm not going to run back to him. He needs to come to me," Blair explained, then clasped her hands together. "Now, you're going to get Vanessa drunk, tell her you love her, and then explain to her that you were scared because she brings out another side to you."

"What if Humphrey told her he loved her?"

Blair shut her eyes and shook her head. "He didn't."

Chuck cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"He's in love with me. That's why I'm coming to you. This dance has gone on too long. I know he wants me, he just needs a push in the right direction," Blair said tersely

Chuck nodded. "Alright, I'll meet you in 10 Oak at midnight." Chuck then turned his heels and left her foyer for the elevator.

.

Once the sun fell and the moon appeared, Blair left for 10 Oak with Kati and Is. They reached the modern nightclub and sat by a leather booth so they could spy on Vanessa's conversation with Chuck. Chuck and Vanessa were both talking by the bar as they sat on a stool. Her and Chuck had already passed the first step by getting Vanessa to come to meet Chuck alone, now it was up to her and Chuck to close the deal. She watched Chuck reach for Vanessa's hand and say his final words before sliding off the stool and leaving.

Blair grabbed her martini and walked over to a deserted Vanessa. "Does Humphrey know you're here speaking to your ex?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "No, but I'm sure it'll be all over Gossip Girl."

Blair slid onto the bar stool next to Vanessa. "You're right, I already sent in the tip."

"Giving him more reason to hate you," Vanessa added giving her a fake smile

Blair pressed her lips tightly. "As if I care what Humphrey thinks of me." Vanessa laughed in disbelief, leading Blair to square Vanessa a glare. "It's true. I just enjoy ruining your life."

"Me and Dan will be fine." Vanessa then sipped on her drink

A smirk fell on Blair's lips. "No you won't." Vanessa chewed on her cheeks. "Has those three little words and eight letters been said yet?" Vanessa looked away, avoiding Blair's eyes. "Didn't think so."

Vanessa glanced back over to Blair, giving her a stern look. "We will."

"Don't be silly Vanessa, you're just a rebound," Blair said and then took a sip out of her Martini.

"You wish," Vanessa scoffed

Blair turned her head quickly to meet Vanessa's eyes. She then leaned closer to Vanessa's breathing space. "Does he say things like, I wish I could stay inside you forever, Or, you taste sweeter then honey. Because I bet he doesn't," Blair whispered.

Vanessa swallowed hard and Blair gave her a satisfied smile before sliding off the stool and heading towards her friends with a Martini in hand.

.

She cheated on him, lied to him, and used him, yet she's the one crying.

"With Chuck," Dan yelled and looked at her incredulously. "God Vanessa! He treated you like shit."

"I was drunk," Vanessa reasoned with tears rolling down her cheeks. "And we never had closure."

Dan runs his hand through his hair as he paced back and forth in his room with Vanessa sitting on the edge of his bed.

Dan looks at Vanessa quizzically. "So you fuck him?"

"It didn't mean anything," Vanessa said softly

Dan shrugged looking away. "It doesn't matter, you still did it."

"Some friend you are."

Both of their eyes fall doorway of Dan's bedroom to find Serena standing there, with her arms crossed.

"I think you should leave," Serena continued, glaring at Vanessa.

Vanessa's eyes went to Dan. "Dan?"

"She's right, get out."

Vanessa left in tears as Serena rolled her eyes and handed a glass filled with bourbon.

"Lily won't notice," Dan asked as he took the drink from Serena's hand

"Welcome to the Van Der Woodsen penthouse," Serena said with her lips curving slightly.

They both fall back to his bed, with their backs pressed against the headboard.

"I'm sorry," Serena said softly, glancing over and frowning.

Dan shook his head, staring straight ahead. "Don't be. Too be honest, I'm not even that heartbroken over it."

Serena knitted her brows together. "You dated for two months."

He wasn't too attached to Vanessa. He saw her more as a friend then an actual girlfriend. But that didn't mean he wasn't feeling betrayed by his best friend. He thought she respected their relationship more than that.

"We were always better off as friends," Dan explained and took a sip from his drink. "I'm just surprised she cheated on me. We're supposed to be best friends."

"She's an idiot Dan."

Dan looked over and met Serena's smile. They drank some more and began playing with the Wii in his room, getting drunker by the minute.

"You know, Blair was right," Dan mused

Serena's brows knitted together as they played Wii Tennis. "About?"

"I beginning to understand why Blair does what she does now," Dan told Serena, pausing the game and then falling back on his bed. "She was right about Vanessa."

"Come on Dan, you don't think Blair had something to do with Vanessa cheating," Serena inquired

"So what if she did? Vanessa still went through with it." Dan shook his head. "Blair has the right idea. I can't trust anyone."

He knew where he had to be right now

.

Dan stepped out of the elevator and into the dark foyer. The lights weren't on and he carefully ascended up Blair's staircase. He opened the door to Blair's bedroom and found Blair lying on her bed, with her back pressed against the headboard in black lingerie. She was giving him a devilish smile and he was getting hard already.

Dan raised his brows and smirked. "So you were expecting me?" She crawled over to the edge of the bed to meet him and stood on her knees. Dan cupped her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers, shutting his eyes. "You were right. Everyone is so selfish."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you about this world. It's dark and it changes people. You can't let them hurt you first," Blair told him

Dan pulled away from Blair's forehead and looked down. "Vanessa is such a bitch."

"I know baby," Blair replied softly. She then tilted his chin up with her hand and meets his eyes. "Can you blame her though? She knew there wasn't any room in your heart for her. You belong to me and I belong to you."

Dan swallowed hard. "I tried to move on, but I can't stop thinking about you."

Blair began grazing her cheek against Dan's. "That's because no one can make you feel the way I do."

"I've never felt anything better than being inside you," Dan said softly

"I know, so stop fighting it," Blair whispered in his ear.

Dan pulled away and met Blair's eyes. "What about Colin?"

"He means nothing to me, he was just a ploy. I'm yours."

Her eyes grew dark and a seductive smile formed on her lips.

Dan couldn't control it anymore. He attacked Blair's lips and they fell on the bed. He kissed her on every part of her body, from her jaw, to neck, to stomach, loving the taste of her skin. He then pulled away, earning him a cry of protest from Blair.

Hovering over Blair on his knees, his eyes took her clad body in as he pulled his shirt over his head, while Blair unclasped her bra. He then began sliding off his pants in a rush and she wiggled off her panties, never leaving his eyes.

Once he entered her, it felt like he was on cloud nine. She was just as tight as he remembered and felt as untouched as before. He knew she wanted it fast with the way her hips were moving against his. Not once did they leave each other's eyes as he continued to move within her. He was so close, but he waited for her. She began rubbing where they connected with her fingers. Finally, with a cry from her lips and a groan from him, they came together and he slid off of her, panting uncontrollably. She then slid closer to him and began kissing and sucking on his neck, tasting his sweat and muttering I love you.


End file.
